Next Generations
by Fuyuto Yuuki
Summary: Setelah perang besar semuanya baik-baik saja. Apa kehidupan itu memang se-indah yang terlihat? Ritsu Uchiha sedang menjelajahinya. Petualangan Generasi-generasi setelah Naruto, Keturunan-keturunan mereka, dan cerita manis keluarga mereka. Kenyataan membelalakan mata Ritsu. NaruHina SasuSaku. OC bertebaran. Future Fic. Warning Inside
1. Ritsu

Title: Next Generations

Summary: Setelah perang besar semuanya baik-baik saja. Apa kehidupan itu memang se-indah yang terlihat? Ritsu Uchiha sedang menjelajahinya. Generasi-generasi setelah Naruto. Keturunan-keturunan mereka, dan cerita manis keluarga mereka.

A/N: segala macem review diterima. Warningnya banyak OC betebaran. OOC juga banyak. Alur kecepetan. Cerita ngebosenin. Typo dimana-mana. Tapi saya akan terus berusaha!

Pagi hari yang cerah di satu-satunya kediaman klan Uchiha di Distrik Uchiha. Di kepalai oleh –lagi-lagi- satu-satunya keturunan klan Uchiha terakhir-Sasuke Uchiha. Nampak sang kepala keluarga yang berwajah angkuh namun sangat baik –jika kau benar-benar mengenalnya- ini sedang bersantai di ruang keluarga yang berada di tengah rumah besar juga ramai, sedangkan sang Istri Sakura Uchiha sedang sibuk dengan pagi harinya mengurus sarapan dan anak-anak mereka.

Sudah 20 tahun sejak kepulangan Sasuke setelah perang besar Dunia Shinobi. Walaupun sempat tidak diterima di masyarakat tapi dengan bantuan dan dukungan Naruto dan lainnya –termasuk Sakura- , sasuke, sekali lagi mencoba untuk hidup mencari kebahagiaan.

Setelah 20 tahun berlalu, Sasuke tahu. Pilihannya kali ini. Membawanya menemukan banyak kebahagiaan yang dia cari. Pilihannya sangat tepat. Dengan menambatkan hatinya pada gadis musim semi yang terkenal kehebatannya di dunia medis, Sasuke merasa lengkap.

Sakura Haruno atau yang sekarang lebih dikenal sebagai Sakura Uchiha adalah wanita yang cantik. Periang dan baik. Walaupun dimata anak-anaknya Sakura dinilai cerewet dan menakutkan. Tapi bagi Sasuke yang pendiam, Sakura melengkapinya.

Sasuke itu punya kelainan sulit mengungkapkan sesuatu dan kelewat gengsi. Sakura sangat mengerti hal itu, bahkan terkadang Sakura melakukan hal-hal yang membuat Sasuke takut. Seperti saat sasuke sedang duduk di ruang tengah di atas tatami saat musim panas dan berpikir, cuaca yang panas seperti ini tentu enak jika meminum es serut dingin dengan sedikit sirup dan beberapa buah Tomat Cherry –hingga Sakura beberapa menit kemudian menghadirkan es serut dengan sedikit sirup dan beberapa Tomat Cherry tanpa berkata apapun.

Kasus yang pertama mungkin hanya kebetulan dan sasuke pun menyeruput es serutnya dalam diam. Tapi bagaimana dengan kasus yang kedua tentang sasuke yang memandang anak perempuannya yang pergi dari rumah ketika matahari baru saja akan tenggelam pergi membawa cahaya? Sasuke hanya memandangnya dan Sakura berkata jika putrinya akan kembali sebelum makan malam –Hey, Darimana Sakura tahu Sasuke mempertanyakan akan kemana anak mereka menjelang malam seperti ini? Sasuke tidak berkata apapun dan voila. Sakura mengerti. Sasuke bergidik dan tersenyum geli.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba tersenyum?" Sasuke terkejut. Tidak menyadari kehadiran gadis Uchiha disampinya. Dari luar dia tetap memperlihatkan wibawanya dan memasang wajah dingin.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Anak pertama Sasuke, Ritsu Uchiha, 15 tahun, hanya mengedikan bahu tidak perduli. Dia kembali memusatkan fokusnya pada gulungan yang diberikan gurunya.

Ritsu memiliki warna rambut yang sama seperti Sasuke. Bedanya rambutnya yang lurus tergerai panjang sepunggung dengan poni samping seperti Mikoto Uchiha, mendiang Ibu Sasuke. Sifatnya pun 'sangat Sasuke'. Sangat keras di luar, lembut di dalam. Terkadang ada saja yang meneriakinya gadis kejam. Tapi siapa perduli? Ritsu memiliki teman-teman dan keluarga yang menerimanya. Untuknya, itu sudah cukup.

"Ai-Chan! Tetap disana! Ritsu! Bantu Kaa-san! Tolong keringkan Ai-chan!" Suara Sakura menggema dari kamarnya dan Sasuke.

Ritsu menatap Sasuke seolah menunggu Sasuke berkata 'Biar aku saja'. Tapi yang didapat Ritsu justru tatapan balik dari Sasuke menunggu pergerakan anak itu. Ritsu menghela nafas pasrah.

"Sebentar!" serunya. Ia meletakan gulungan yang berusaha dipelajarinya dan beranjak menuju kamar ibunya.

Ritsu melihat ibunya yang sibuk dengan sang bungsu di atas ranjang kamar itu. Adik bungsunya yang lahir 2 tahun lalu bernama Momo Uchiha. Warna rambutnya sangat mirip dengan sang ibu. Balita perempuan yang sangat manis tanpa gula tambahan. Terkadang Ritsu tidak tahan menatap Momo lama karena tangannya gatal ingin mencubit pipi tembamnya.

Ia mengalihkan fokusnya ke tempat lain di dalam ruangan itu. Di depan kamar mandi. Aizawa Uchiha, 9 tahun, handuk melilit dipinggangnya dan nyengir dengan tidak elitnya bersama rambut dan tubuh basah. Membuat lantai kamar ibunya tercecer air dari jejak kakinya. Ritsu menghela nafas –lagi.

Ritsu melangkah mengambil handuk kecil dari lemari yang menempel di dinding kamar itu dan mendatangi adiknya. "Anak bodoh." Ujarnya mulai mengelap permukaan kulit Aizawa. Hampir setiap pagi seperti ini. Pagi Yang cerah dengan suasana ramai di rumahnya.

Aizawa Uchiha berumur 9 tahun. Tidak terlalu tinggi, juga tidak pendek. Rambutnya jegrak seperti ayahnya tetapi tanpa rambut yang mencuat kebelakang (mirip model rambut minato lah) Dengan wajah manis dan periang seperti ibunya membuatnya memiliki kenalan diamana-mana. Bahkan paman pemilik kedai kelontong di pusat kota Konoha. Setelah melihat jiwa Aizawa membuat orang-orang ingin berteman dengannya.

Aizawa menikmati usapan kakaknya di kepalanya hingga ia melihat seseorang lewat di depan kamar utama itu.

"Hiro-nii!" Aizawa berteriak dan berlari mengikuti anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Hiroshi Uchiha, 12 tahun, rambut beberbentuk biasa dengan warna seperti ayahnya. Wajah tampan digilai wanita, dari yang tua sampai yang muda. Sikapnya sangat ramah dengan semua orang, tipe yang cool, kalem, dan ramah. Siapa yang menolak pesonanya?

Hiroshi juga sangat cerdas, tak kalah dari Ritsu yang selalu mendapat ranking teratas. Hiroshi juga tahu banyak teman wanitanya yang berharap menjadi 'lebih dari teman' nya. Hiroshi menganggapnya angin lalu.

Dirumah, Hiroshi sangat tidak suka dengan 2 orang. Adiknya –Aizawa, dan sang Ayah –Sasuke. Hiroshi bukannya tidak suka karena ia merasa tersaingi dengan wajah-wajah tampan ayah dan adiknya dirumahnya sendiri. Bukan! Sungguh! Eh? Tapi ada lah sedikit kadang-kadang. Tapi ia lebih tidak suka dengan adiknya yang sering menempel dengannya kemana pun ia pergi. Dan ia tidak suka dengan ayahnya yang suka mencari-cari masalah dengannya.

Setelah menerawang jauh dalam pikirinnya. Ia berbalik dan menatap adiknya.

"Aku akan pergi mandi, Ai." Katanya malas.

"Aku ikut!" Oh god why. Ini pasti hari yang buruk. Poor Hiroshi

Ritsu yang ditinggalkan sang adik mengedikkan bahu tak perduli. Ia rasa Ai sudah cukup kering.

Ritsu menghampiri ibunya yang sedang mengganti baju Momo. Ia menatap balita itu dalam diam. Sakura yang sudah terbiasa melihat Ritsu tak akan memegang Momo kalau tidak disuruh hanya mengacuhkannya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya memberi bedak dan baju untuk Momo yang juga baru selesai mandi.

"Nah. Ritsu-chan. Kau jaga adikmu sementara ibu mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan." Sakura mengangkat Momo dari pembaringannya dan menyerahkan Momo pada Ritsu lalu melenggang cuek menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya.

Momo yang sudah bisa berjalan dan meracau aneh itu menggeliat dalam pelukan Ritsu. Ia ingin berjalan dan berlari.

"Ah, momo-chan!" seru Ritsu ketika Momo berhasil melarikan diri dari pelukannya. Momo berlari tertatih dan tertawa senang menuju pintu kamar.

**-Hup**

Sebuah tangan besar dan kekar menangkap tubuh momo dan mengangkatnya dari permukaan tanah. Momo meracau kecewa, hampir menangis. Sasuke membawa momo ke ruang keluarga rumah itu.

Sasuke menurunkan Momo di ruang keluarga mereka yang bersih dan beralaskan permadani lembut. Ritsu menghela nafas –lagi. Ia memutuskan membersihkan kamar ibunya yang tercecer air.

Jam 7:30 pagi. Semua anggota keluarga Uchiha sudah berkumpul di meja makan yang bersisian dengan dapur untuk sarapan. Ritsu datang tak berapa lama setelah Hiroshi dan Aizawa. Kenapa mereka mandinya cepat sekali? Pikir Ritsu heran.

"Nah, ini sarapannya. Ai-chan! Kenapa tak kau kenakan bajumu?!" Sakura menoleh kaget pada Aizawa yang masih menempel pada Hiroshi. Ia tidak mengenakan apapun selain celana ninja hitamnya.

"Aku tidak menemukannya." Jawabnya datar.

"Kami-sama! Kau ini! Mengapa selalu membuatku pusing dan blah blah blah blah." Sakura mengoceh sepanjang perjalanannya membawakan baju Ai yang berwarna hitam dengan motif tengkorak di tengahnya. Menurut Sakura baju itu lucu. Ai cuek saja. Ia tak pernah memusingkan hal itu. Ia tidak masalah tak mengenakan baju pun.

Saat sarapan mereka berbicang ringan. Tentang sudah sehebat apa mereka menjadi ninja, atau tentang seperti apa orang-orang yang mereka kenal di luar klan Uchiha. Keluarga yang harmonis.

"Gochisousama. Ibu, Ayah, aku pergi dulu." Walaupun Ritsu diam saja saat perbincangan, tapi ia mendengarkan setiap cerita anggota keluarganya.

"Kau sudah mau pergi, Ritsu? Sampaikan salamku pada Shikamaru!" Seru Sakura sebelum anaknya meninggalkan rumah.

"iya, kaa-saan!"

* * *

><p>Profil lengkap Ritsu Uchiha:<p>

Keturunan klan Uchiha terakhir setelah pembataian. Saat ini dalam status sebagai Chuunin. Tergabung dalam kelompok 6 di generasinya dalam bimbingan Nara Shikamaru. Anggota kelompoknya antara lain, Namikaze Yuuji dan Inuzuka Kenta. Dalam waktu dekat akan menghadapi ujian Jounin. Kunoichi penyerang dengan type chakra Api dan Tanah. Tidak ada sesuatu yang disukai atau dibenci secara khusus. Tergolong Kunoichi cerdas dan berbahaya.

"Ohayou, Ritsu-chan." Sapa anggota tim dan senseinya yang terlihat menunggu kedatangannya.

"Ohayou, minna. Gomen na, aku terlambat." Ujarnya.

"Bukan masalah Ritsu-chan." Sahut Inuzuka Kenta. Bocah keturunan klan Inuzuka, anak dari Inuzuka Kiba, sahabat Ayah dan Ibunya. Periang. Ceroboh. Dengan rambut jegrak seperti ayahnya, hanya saja lebih panjang. Tanda merah segitiga terbalik di pelipisnya seolah menegaskan bahwa ia keturunan klan spesial Konoha.

"Kalau saja aku yang terlambat." Nyinyir seorang pemuda berambut kuning menyilaukan, kesal.

"Aku sudah minta maaf, bodoh."

"Apa katamu?!" Yuuji berang. Ia menggerakan tubuhnya ingin menghajar Ritsu. Kenta segera menahannya.

"Jangan hiraukan dia Ritsu-Chan. Ayo berangkat."

Ritsu kesal. Bukan apa-apa. Putra Hokage Namikaze Naruto ini kurang bersahabat dengannya. Padahal dari yang ia dengar dari orang-orang Namikaze Yuuji sangat baik. Orang tuanya pun sangat menjalin persahabatan dengan orang tua si kuning menyilaukan. Yuuji selalu tampak mencari-cari kesalahnya. Selalu mengganggunya. Tapi Ritsu diam saja. Ia ingin tampil profersional sebagai ninja. Jika kerjasama dibutuhkan dalam misi, ia yang susah. Jadi? Gencatan senjata saja dulu.

Mereka pergi ke kantor Hokage untuk mengambil misi. Misi kelas B. Bahkan terkadang mereka mendapat misi kelas D walaupun status mereka Chuunin. Chuunin hanya bisa mengambil misi kelas B. Mereka harus mengikuti ujian Jounin untuk medapat misi kelas A. Semakin besar tingkatan misi, semakin besar uang misi yang mereka dapatkan. Jujur saja, Ritsu suka Uang.

Bukan berarti ia cinta uang atau mudah di iming-imingi dengan uang. Ia jelas menolak uang yang sumbernya tak jelas. Ia juga bukan anak yang kekurangan uang. Orang tuanya tergolong kaya. Ayahnya Sasuke Uchiha adalah Kepala ANBU di Konoha. Dan Ibunya adalah wakil kepala Rumah Sakit Utama Konoha, Sakura Uchiha.

Tok! Tok!

"Masuk."

Ritsu dan kelompoknya dipersilahkan oleh Hokage saat ini. Naruto Namikaze.

"Hokage-sama."

"Oh, Shikamaru. Kau sudah datang." Hokage ke-6 yang terkenal sebagai pahlawan perang bersama ayahnya ini nampak duduk di mejanya berkutat dengan gulungan-gulungan yang Ritsu yakini sebagai laporan misi para ninja. Menurut Ritsu, wajah sang Hokage sedikit menakutkan. Tidak seperti cerita orang tuanya yang mengatakan Naruto selalu bertingkah bodoh.

"Maaf membuatmu melakukan misi ini Shikamaru, walaupun ini misi kelas B. Aku punya firasat misi akan berubah menjadi misi kelas A dan terlalu berisiko membiarkan generasi kecil kita melakukannya sendiri." Naruto terlihat serius.

"Tidak masalah, Hokage-sama."

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang misi ini. Misi ini mengharuskan kalian pergi ke Suna. Aku mendapat kabar dari Gaara mengenai ini. Ada sekelompok besar bandit yang ingin berkerjasama dengan para mafia. Dan mereka akan melakukan pertemuan di Suna."

Naruto melempar sebuah gulungan pada Shikamaru. "Selengkapnya ada pada gulungan itu. Kalian akan pergi besok pagi. Itu saja. Ada pertanyaan? Kalau tidak ada kalian boleh pergi." kelompok 6 baru akan beranjak dari tempatnya ketika tiba-tiba sang Hokage melanjutkan. "Kecuali kau Shikamaru."

Ritsu dapat melihat sang Hokage yang sering ia sapa dengan Paman Naruto itu terlihat memandang jauh kedepan jalan-jalan Konoha lewat jendela besarnya di kantor itu. Angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Menyingkirkan rambut-rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Memperjelas ekspresinya. Ritsu tercekat.

Itu adalah ekspresi terluka. Ia belum pernah melihat paman Narutonya sesedih itu kecuali...

Ritsu segera mengubah fokusnya pada Yuuji dan benar saja. Ekspresi Yuuji mengeras. Ritsu menundukkan wajahnya sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu.

Blam!

Pintu ruangan Hokage tertutup pelan. Meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Naruto di dalamnya. Naruto berdiri memunggungi Shikamaru.

"Apa yang anda ingin diskusikan denganku, Hokage-sama?"

"Berhenti bersikap formal padaku, Shika." Suara Naruto terdengar aneh di telinga Shikamaru. Terdengar menahan sesuatu.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi kebiasaan."

"Shika, aku tahu kau sudah tahu apa yang ingin kukatakan." Ya. Shikamaru mengetahuinya. Tapi ia tidak mau gegabah. Lebih baik memastikan agar ini lebih jelas dan ia tidak bergerak sembrono.

"Apa ini tentang kejadian 17 tahun lalu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari pahlawan pirang Konoha. Shikamaru menunggu cukup lama. Membiarkan temannya menerawang jauh ke 17 tahun yang lalu. Ke sisi gelap manusia yang tidak akan pernah hilang.

"Kembalilah dengan selamat, Shikamaru." Shikamaru tertegun. Hanya kalimat itu yang bisa di ucapkan sang Hokage. "Kau boleh pergi." Tambahnya.

Hanya menatap punggung Naruto sudah membuat perasaan Shikamaru terluka. Tepatnya ikut terluka. Jika itu Shikamaru, ia tidak tahu apa akan sekuat itu. "Ha'i." Shikamaru meninggalkan ruangan. Tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di ruangan itu.

Sementara itu, setelah menutup pintu, Yuuji meninggalkan kedua teman se-timnya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu ruang Hokage. Ia menundukan wajahnya dan berjalan dengan cepat.

Ritsu tidak ingin mengejar pria bodoh itu. Menurutnya, Yuuji sangat sentimentil. Walaupun ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan temannya itu. Tapi ia yakin itu berhubungan dengan ayahnya –Naruto Namikaze.

"Sebaiknya kita bersiap. Berkumpul ditempat biasa besok pagi, Ritsu." Ucap Kenta membuyarkan lamunan Ritsu.

"Hn."

* * *

><p>"Kyaaa Hiroshiii-kun! Ryouma-kun!"<p>

"Hiroshi-kun! Kau tampan sekali! Kyaaa~"

Teriakan-teriakan wanita menghiasi pendengaran Ritsu. Ah, yang benar saja. Ia hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar dan membeli perlengkapan untuk besok. Tapi ia harus bertemu adik bodohnya yang lain.

Ritsu memutuskan untuk berhenti berjalan. Ia mematung. Ritsu belum melihat sosok adiknya. Semoga tidak lewat di hadapan Ritsu.

"Kyaaaaa! Hiroshi-Kun! Tolong lihat kemari!"

Dugaan Ritsu salah. Hiroshi Uchiha muncul dari belokan di perempatan jalan. Ritsu menghela nafas.

"O! Hiroshi! Bukankah itu, Ritsu-nee?" Ucap seorang pemuda seumuran dengan Hiroshi. Ternyata Hiroshi tidak sendirian. Ia menunjuk ke arah Ritsu.

"Ritsu Nee-san!" Teriak sang pemuda dari kejauhan. Mereka mengahampirinya.

Ritsu menghela nafas –lagi. Ia mengenal pemuda itu. Kulit putih seperti perempuan, wajah tampan, dengan senyum dimana-mana. Anak sulung pasangan Sai Shimura dan Ino Yamanaka. Ryouma Shimura.

"Hiroshi, bisakah kau matikan alarm-mu itu? Telingaku sakit." Alarm yang dimaksud Ritsu tentu bukan alarm yang biasa berbunyi untuk bangun dari tidurmu. Yang dimaksud Ritsu tentu saja para wanita dibelakang Hiroshi dan Ryouma. Mereka seperti alarm yang mengabarkan keberadaan Horoshi sudah dekat.

"Teman-teman, bisa kalian tinggalkan kami? Kakakku yang galak ini ingin bicara denganku." Ucap Hiroshi pada para penggemarnya dan mendapat teriakan 'kyaa' keras sebelum mereka pergi.

"Jadi, sedang apa kakak yang cantik ini berjalan sendirian? Apa perlu kutemani?" ucap Ryouma.

"Bodoh! Apa yang kau katakan?! Dia ini–"

"Kalau kalian tidak keberatan." Ritsu memotong kalimat Hiroshi cepat. Menaikan satu alisnya dan tersenyum iblis.

"Tentu tidak." Ryouma yang tidak mengetahui apapun hanya balas tersenyum.

'_Sudah kuduga. Ini salahmu, Ryouma!' _jerit Hiroshi dalam hatinya.

Beberapa jam setelahnya. . .

"Nee-san! Apa segini cukup?" Tanya Ryouma.

"Hn. Tolong tanah selanjutnya, Ryou."

"...Ha'i." Ryouma lemas. Ia dan Hiroshi membantu seorang pemilik kebun obat tua mempersiapkan lahannya untuk menanam obat.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu. Jangan melihat penampilan iblis betina itu. Lihat? Dia memperbudak kita." Hiroshi menyenggol Ryouma sambil terus mencangkul tanah yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tapi tidak, lihatlah Hiroshi. Nee-san hanya membantu kakek tua yang tidak memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk menyiapkan lahannya seorang diri. Dia berhati mulia!" Ryouma masih berpikir positif. Ryouma jatuh hati pada Ritsu sejak ia masih kecil. Ia tidak ingin fantasi nya tentang Ritsu dirusak oleh Hiroshi. Temannya dari kecil.

"Bodoh! Dia itu- "

"Hei kalian! Jangan mengobrol saja! Cepat selesaikan sebelum senja!" teriak Ritsu dari kejauhan. Masih sibuk menggemburkan tanah yang cukup luas. Hiroshi dan Ryouma melanjutkan aktifitas mereka. Takut Ritsu mengamuk.

Setelah selesai, mereka kembali ke rumah sang pemilik lahan. Malam hampir tiba kala itu.

"Nah, terima kasih kalian telah membantuku. Ayo masuk dan minum teh hangat." Seorang kakek tua tinggi mempersilahkan mereka memasuki rumahnya yang sederhana. Handuk khas petani melingkar di pundaknya.

"Tidak usah, kek. Ini sudah terlalu sore. Kami harus segera pulang." Tolak Ritsu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ini hadiah kalian." Kakek itu memberikan beberapa lembar Ryo(mata uang) pada Ritsu. Ritsu menerima dengan senang hati.

"Terima Kasih, kek."

Ryouma melongo. Ternyata yang ia lakukan bukan menolong seorang kakek. Tapi bekerja pada seorang kakek. Hiroshi hanya bisa memegang kepalanya, pusing.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ucap Ritsu pada kedua anak buah coret adiknya.

Ryouma dan Hiroshi mengikuti Ritsu yang berjalan semakin di depan#nahlho. Sementara Ryouma berjalan lemas. Pikirannya sudah tidak di tempatnya. Ritsu yang cantik dan keren, yang sudah menjadi idolanya sejak kecil ternyata... Hiroshi melirik temannya prihatin.

Tiba-tiba Ritsu berbalik. Mereka sudah sampai di pusat kota Konoha. Kanan dan kiri mereka hanya terdapat kedai-kedai dan pertokoan.

"Baiklah, kalian akan ku traktir. Kalian boleh memilih. Ramen atau Dango."

"Cih! Makanan murah–"

–Duakh!

Hiroshi mendapatkan bogem mentah di kepalanya. Sejak kapan Ritsu belajar jurus menjitak dari ibunya yang galak dan cerewet itu? Hiroshi nelangsa.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Ryouma? Maaf jika aku menipu kalian. Tapi kalian yang menawarkan diri, aku hanya membantu." Ritsu tersenyum iblis. Memberi pelajaran pada adik-adiknya yang suka menggoda perempuan. "Sebagai rasa terima kasih, aku yang menraktir kalian." Tambahnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kita makan ramen saja. Aku lapar. Ya, kan? Ryou?" Ryouma diam. Masih belum berada di dunia nyata. Ryouma belum bisa menerima kenyataan.

"Hiroshi. Temanmu itu kenapa?" tanya Ritsu bingung.

"Bergumul." Jawabnya asal.

"Hahaha." Ritsu hanya tertawa. Ia mendahului mereka tiba di kedai ramen terkenal. Ichiraku.

"Paman! Aku ingin ramen pedas!" Seru Ritsu pada paman pemilik kedia –Teuchi dan mendapat jawaban 'Ou' dari paman tersebut. Ritsu langsung mengambil tempat untuk duduk ketika sampai. Tanpa melihat kanan kiri atau menunggu kedua adiknya yang berjalan lambat karena kelelahan.

Tanpa Ritsu sadari seorang pemuda seumuran dirinya menatap kedatangan Ritsu. Namikaze Yuuji terkejut melihat kedatangan Ritsu. Kedai Ichiraku yang hanya terdiri dari satu kursi yang panjang memperjelas penglihatannya. Tidak salah lagi. Itu Ritsu Uchiha. Kunoichi dingin yang bermusuhan dengannya.

Mereka duduk cukup berjauhan. Karena Yuuji duduk di ujung kursi paling kiri. Sedangkan Ritsu duduk ditengah sedikit kekanan. Ritsu tidak tahu ada Yuuji disana.

"Paman! Aku pesan Miso Ramen. Yang jumbo ya!"

"Aku pesan yang biasa saja paman..."

Yuuji kembali di kejutkan dengan kedatangan 2 orang pemuda sekelas genin. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk mengapit Ritsu. Yuuji mengenal mereka. Hiroshi Uchiha dan Shimura Ryouma. Adik Ritsu dan anak Paman Sai. Dari tempatnya Yuuji bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Ia memutuskan untuk tetap disana walaupun sudah selesai dengan acara makan malamnya.

"Kenapa kau sekejam ini pada kami?!" Protes Hiroshi di sebalah kanan Ritsu. Sementara Ryouma di sebelah kiri hanya bersender menempelkan pipinya pada meja kayu. Mereka sedang menunggu pesanan mereka datang.

"Kejam apanya?! Kau ini. Kalau ayah mendengarmu. Kau pasti sudah di bakar hidup-hidup Hiroshi" bela Ritsu. Hiroshi bungkam. Ia tidak ingin mengalami masa-masa terburuk menyulut kemarahan ayahnya.

"Dan kau Ryouma." Ritsu beralih pada Ryouma. Mengarahkan tangan putihnya pada kedua pipi Ryouma untuk membantunya duduk dengan tegak menghadapnya. Iris Ritsu bertemu dengan Iris milik Ryouma "Jadilah seorang pria." Ritsu tersenyum kecil. "Hanya segini harusnya bukan apa-apa untuk kalian." Lanjutnya.

Ryouma terpana. Ia tidak menyangka iris Ritsu berwarna hitam. Sehitam langit malam yang cerah. Wajah Ryouma panas.

"Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia sakit?" Ritsu yang polos bertanya pada Hiroshi. Bingung.

"Jangan hiraukan dia." Jawabnya sekenanya. Tidak ingin kakaknya tahu yang sebenarnya. Hiroshi mengenal kakaknya. Sangat cinta uang dan kekuatan. Hal seperti cinta jauh dari pandangannya.

Ritsu pun mengacuhkannya. Setelah pesanan mereka datang, yang ada hanya obrolan ringan mengenai kehidupan ninja Hiroshi dan Ryouma. Tentu saja Hiroshi yang banyak berbicara, Ryouma menambahkan, Ritsu hanya mendengarkan sambil sesekali memberi masukan.

"Oh?" Teuchi yang akan memeriksa meja tamu kedainya sedikit terkejut menemukan tempat yang sebelumnya di tempati anak sang Hokage sudah kosong. Teuchi hanya menemukan beberapa ryo dimeja tempatnya menghilang. "Tidak biasanya anak itu tidak mengatakan apapun." Teuchi menrawang jauh.

"Tadaima!" seru Hiroshi. Setengah delapan tepat. Ritsu dan Hiroshi kembali ke kerumahnya.

"Okaeri." Itu suara Sakura –ibunya. Sepertinya ia sedang sibuk di dapur mengingat sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam.

Ritsu langsung menempatkan dirinya di ruang makan bersama sang Ayah, Aizawa, dan Momo. Beberapa makanan sudah terhidang dimeja. Sementara Hiroshi memilih langsung ke kamarnya. Ia ingin segera mandi. Hari yang sangat melelahkan semau gara-gara Ritsu. Si iblis betina.

"Hiroshi? Kau tidak makan dulu?" seru Sakura sebelum Hiroshi meniti tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai 2.

"Aku sudah makan, kaa-san."

"Kurasa itu hanya alasannya untuk menyianyiakan masakanmu, Sakura." Sahut Sasuke ikut-ikutan.

"'Alasan' itu untuk menghindari sesuatu kan ayah?" Aizawa yang polos memperkeruh suasana. Hiroshi tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"T-tapi aku benar-benar sudah makan, kaa-san. Aku makan ramen dengan Ritsu Nee-san." Bela Hiroshi.

Ramen? Dahi Sakura berkedut kesal. Makanan tidak sehat kesukaan temannya itu?

"Y-ya kan, Nee-san?" Hiroshi kembali meminta pertolongan ketika Ritsu tidak mengungkapkan apapun.

Ritsu menolehkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Hiroshi.

"Ala..asan? Ala..san?" racauan Momo yang hanya mengikuti perkataan ayahnya dan kakaknya semakin membuat kedut Sakura semakin bertambah.

"...Kemari kau Hiroshiiii!" Sakura meledak.

'_IBLIS BETINA SIALAAAAAAN' _Hiroshi menjerit dalam hati.

Ok. Tambahkan Ritsu dalam anggota keluarga yang dibencinya.

* * *

><p>Apa yang membebankan Naruto di kejadian 17 tahun lalu? Bukankah setelah perang besar manusia bisa saling mengerti?<p>

Lalu apa hubungannya kesedihan Naruto dengan Yuuji?

Segitu dulu, mohon dukungannya minna-san. Maaf kalau membosankan. Bakal ada action

Jan lupa review, buds. Target owe kalo ada 20 review, sabtu minggu depan owe update chapter 2 '-'b


	2. Yuuji

Saya...tidak menyangka mendapat review itu seperti ini rasanya :" Untuk masalah typo, saya memang terlalu terburu-buru, sudah saya edit. Maaf untuk ketidak nyamanan nya, minna-sama. #bow

Untuk NaruHina dalam filter. Tidakkah kalian pikir saya punya alasan dibalik itu? :" Saya punya alasan tersendiri memasukan NaruHina. Selain mereka Pair Favorit saya tentunya.

Tapi saya tidak ingin egois. Apaboleh buat jika itu keinginan pembaca. Sudah saya hilangkan. Terus itu SHL disana jangan galak2 ya sama saya orz. Saya juga SHL kok. SasuSaku ini tuntutan benang merah.

Kalau ngeliat chapter ini mungkin kalian pikir ini ff drabble family. Menurut saya iya dan tidak. Saya punya inti cerita di ff ini. Satu doang fokusnya. Tapi ga pingin unsur familynya juga lepas. Jadi anggap aja 2 chapter ini drabble family buat mempertegas para tokoh dan karakternya.

Trus kapan inti ceritanya? Mungkin di chapter 3 atau 4 kalau pake NOS alurnya.

Saya akui saya adalah author baru. Mungkin kalian sudah melihatnya dari gaya penulisan saya. Tapi saya pembaca lama. Mulai jadi author setelah tidak menemukan cerita yang menarik untuk di konsumsi #ngapajaditjurhat =_= Saya masih butuh masukan dari senpai-tachi.

Etapi kalau kalian ada saran ff bagus saya mau dong. Sekalian kita bahas2 ff. Promosi ff kalian juga boleh. PM saya ya '-')/

Ok then, here it is! **Next Generation**

Enjoy ya Minna-sama '-')/

Warning: OOC, OCC, OC, OO #Duakh, Typo(s), Alur pake NOS, Cerita mudah ditebak. I've warned you

Disclaimer: Naruto punya saya tapi boong

Pagi yang sama di hari yang sama ketika Ritsu Uchiha memulai aktifitasnya di pagi hari yang ramai dengan keluarganya, nun jauh disana, seorang anak laki-laki juga mengawali paginya yang –menurutnya– menyebalkan.

Sebenarnya tidak terlalu jauh, kediaman Uchiha berada di Distrik Uchiha, sedangkan Rumah sang anak laki-laki berada di pusat kota Konoha.

Kriiiiing! Kriiing!

Suara keras berasal dari sebuah alarm membuat sang empunya menggeliat di atas pembaringannya. Alarm persegi berwarna coklat kayu yang hanya diletakan begitu saja di atas sebuah nakas disamping ranjang tidur pemiliknya belum mau berhenti.

Dakh!

Suara lain menggantikan suara alarm. Suara tangan si anak laki-laki yang bersinggungan keras dengan alarm.

Ia menggeliat, bangun dan terduduk di sisi ranjang. Rambut kuning secerah matahari tampak berantakan. Kelopak mata yang mengantuk menutupi iris Biru langit nya. Kulit putih, rambut kuning, mata biru, penduduk Konoha pasti mengenalnya. Putra sang Pahlawan Perang, Yuuji Namikaze.

Yuuji melirikan iris matanya pada alarm kayu di atas nakas. Sedikit retak. Sepertinya ia perlu alarm baru. Ia ingat alarm pertamanya. Pemberian sang Ibu –Hinata Hyuuga. Yuuji punya kelainan susah sadar jika jatuh tertidur. Ia selalu bangun kesiangan. Kakek Hiashi selalu memarahinya jika ia bangun siang. Mereka bilang itu bawaan dari ayahnya. Yuuji selalu mengeluh karena hampir sepanjang masa kecilnya ia bangun siang.

Saat itu Yuuji masih bocah yang belajar di akademi. Ia malu pada teman-temannya yang berbangga kalau mereka sudah tidak merepotkan orangtua mereka dan bangun sendiri tanpa perlu di bangunkan. Yuuji mencoba untuk bangun sendiri. Selalu mencoba. Tak pernah berhasil.

Saat itulah Hinata melihat kesusahan hati putranya. Ia menghadiahkan alarm dengan bentuk rubah berwarna oranye.

Awalnya Yuuji tidak suka dengan bentuk rubah. Terlihat kekanakan? Seperti anak perempuan? Entahlah. Tapi alarm rubah Yuuji selalu berhasil membuatnya bangun. Setelah menjadi Genin, Yuuji mengumpulkan uang hasil misi dan mengganti alarm rubah dengan yang baru.

Sekarang? Yuuji sudah punya cukup banyak koleksi alarm. Beberapa retak, rusak, atau terlihat tua. Tapi ada satu yang ia simpan dengan sangat hati-hati. Yang berwarna oranye. Saya yakin kalian tahu yang mana.

Sebagai Ninja, kewaspadaan adalah kunci utama pintu keberhasilan dan keselamatan dalam misi. Manusia biasa pun harus tetap waspada walau tidak berprofesi sebagai ninja. Dalam kasus Yuuji, ia bukan tergolong orang ceroboh. Gerak refleknya diakui. Selalu menimbang resiko terburuk. Tapi ia sulit terbangun jika jatuh tertidur ketika menjalankan misi. Itu sangat berbahaya. Musuh bisa menyerangnya kala ia tertidur. Maka dari itu, Yuuji menghindari mengambil misi-misi tunggal yang memakan waktu berhari-hari.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama, Yuuji segera melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi di kamarnya. Berbeda dengan kediaman Uchiha yang bergaya tradisional minimalis. Rumah keluarga Hokage ke-6 ini lebih modern dan sedikit lebih besar. Tidak kontras dengan penghuni di dalamnya. Terdapat cukup banyak kamar. Beberapa diantaranya memiliki fasilitas kamar mandi didalam kamar. Seperti milik Yuuji.

Setelah mengenakan pakaian ninjanya ia bergegas ke ruang makan. Menyusuri lorong kamar-kamar tak berpenghuni yang tidak ia tahu apakah benar-benar tidak berpenghuni. Terkadang ia mendengar suara-suara di beberapa ruangan. Yuuji paranoid.

Yuuji tidak takut berhadapan dengan raksasa. Ia juga tidak takut dengan bandit bersenjata. Ia hanya takut hantu. Ya. Hantu. Lagi-lagi turunan sang ayah. Yuuji menghela nafas setelah melewati ruangan-ruangan tersebut.

Letak ruang makan cukup jauh mengingat rumah itu besar. Yah memang tidak sebesar sekolah akademi ninja atau sebesar komplek perumahan Uchiha. Tapi cukup besar karena ini hadiah dari kakeknya, mantan ketua klan spesial Konoha. Hiashi Hyuuga.

Yuuji sempat mendengar rumah ini dibuat khusus dengan memikirkan Naruto dan Hinata. Dibuat modern karena Naruto terbiasa hidup di rumah berpintu kayu dan di buat besar karena Hiashi Hyuuga tidak ingin anaknya sang mantan _Hairess _klan Hyuuga hidup dirumah sempit. Yuuji mendengarkan dengan tambahan petuah ia harus menjaga rumah itu dan sebagainya, dan sebagainya, yang tidak terlalu ingin diingat olehnya.

Yuuji sampai di depan ruangan berpintu kayu lainnya. Letaknya agak dibelakang rumah. Beberapa langkah dan kau akan menemukan pintu belakang rumah kediaman Namikaze. Yuuji membuka pintu.

"Ohayou, Haha-ue." Sapanya. Melihat dua orang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya sibuk dengan aktifitas memasak mereka. Sekarang memang masih pagi. Belum waktunya sarapan.

"Ah, Ohayou Yuuji-kun." Hinata membalikan badan. Mengalihakan perhatiannya dari aktifitas masak-memasak pada anak laki-lakinya.

"Ohayou, Saya Obaa-san." Yuuji beralih pada seseorang disebelah ibunya. Ia mengenalnya sebagai Saya Hyuuga.

"Ohayou." Sapa Saya di ikuti senyum ramah.

Saya Hyuuga adalah wanita tua klan Bunke Hyuuga yang sering membantu Hinata mengurus rumah. Biasanya ia datang pagi dan pulang setelah makan siang di kediaman Namikaze itu. Saya adalah korban perang. Ia kehilangan suaminya kala itu dan hidup sendirian sekarang. Tapi Naruto dan Hinata sudah menganggapnya keluarga sendiri, jadi ia selalu datang dan membantu Hinata. Awalnya Hinata tidak enak membuat Saya selalu membantunya, Saya beralasan kesepian dan sudah menjadi kewajibannya menjadi Bunke, jadi Hinata tidak bisa protes.

Yuuji mengambil tempat duduk di meja makan yang tersedia. Ruang makan ini dilengkapi dapur. Kau bisa mencium harum masakan Hinata dari sini. Dan Yuuji suka itu. Terkadang membuatnya tidak sabaran.

"Seperti biasa. Pagi sekali Yuuji-kun." Hinata menaruh _ocha_ hangat dihadapan Yuuji.

"Aa. Aku tidak ingin menyianyiakan hari yang cerah seperti seseorang." Yuuji menyesap ocha hangat itu. Cairan itu terasa mengalir menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Hinata yang mengerti 'seseorang' yang dimaksud Yuuji adalah suaminya mencoba memberi pengertian "Ayahmu pulang sangat larut semalam. Ibu rasa ia berhak mendapat sedikit waktu istirahat lebih."

Yuuji bungkam. Ia tahu ayahnya pulang larut atau tidak tetap akan kesiangan. Hinata yang melihat aksi bungkam Yuuji hanya mengulum senyum.

"Nah, tunggu disini Yuuji-kun. Sarapan akan segera siap." Lanjut Hinata.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Tidak. Berhentilah menanyakan hal itu setiap pagi."

"Aku hanya ingin membantu."

Hinata tersenyum lembut. "Rasanya aku ingin memelukmu, Yuuji-kun."

"Aku tidak ingin remuk"

Senyum Hinata melebar mendengar lelucon yang dibuat anaknya. "Kau bisa bangunkan Hikari jika ingin membantu."

"Anggap aku tidak pernah bertanya." Yuuji kembali menyesap tehnya memikirkan permintaan ibunya membangunkan Hikari. Kalian bertanya siapa itu Hikari? Tidak perlu panasaran. Ia hanya 'kloning' Naruto yang lain.

Hikari Namikaze. Wajahnya selembut wajah Hinata. Rambutnya pirang dan lain-lain dan lain-lain yang sangat Naruto. Kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri. Berumur 12 tahun. Lebih muda dari Yuuji. Tapi tak pernah memanggilnya kakak. Egois. Sangat menyebalkan.

"Ohayou, Minna!" suara seorang gadis mengagetkan acara melamun Yuuji.

'_Oh, panjang umur._' Batinnya.

Hikari Namikaze melangkahkan kakinya mantap memasuki ruang makan itu. Rambut pirangnya tergerai. Beberapa mencuat keluar dari kelompoknya. Piyama melekat di tubuhnya. Wajahnya cerah walau Yuuji bisa melihat ada jejak air liur di pipi gadis itu.

Hikari Namikaze sangat bersemangat walau belum mandi.

"Ohayou, Hikari-chan." sahut Hinata dan Saya hampir bersamaan.

Hikari segera mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan Yuuji.

"Bisa tolong panggilkan ayah kalian?" kata Hinata. Tidak jelas pada siapa mengingat 'anaknya' ada dua.

Yuuji dan Hikari bergeming. Yuuji malas bertemu sang ayah. Hubungannya dengan Naruto sedang tidak bagus.

"Baiklah." Ujar Hikari. Tiba-tiba ia membentuk segel. "Kagebunshin no jutsu!"

_Poff!_

Hikari yang lain muncul. Hikari memakai jurus ninja untuk memanggil ayahnya.

"Dasar pemalas." Sindir Yuuji. Sangat pelan hingga terdengar seperti gumaman. Hanya untuk memanggil Naruto yang berjarak tak sampai 50meter saja harus menggunakan jurus ninja. Sungguh pemborosan cakra.

_Twitch!_

Hikari mendengar gumaman Yuuji.

"Apa kau bilang?!" ujar Hikari sedikit berteriak. Ia kesal.

"Dasar Pemalas." Yuuji memperjelas dengan berani.

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau saja yang membangunkan Tou-san, Tuan yang rajin?" Hikari memberi penekanan pada julukan yang ia berikan.

"Karena aku malas bertemu dengannya!" pembicaraan mereka terdengar sengit.

"Berarti kau juga pemalas! Kau tidak berhak menilaiku pemalas!"

"Malasku bukan malas yang itu!"

"Memangnya malas ada berapa!"

Yuuji terdiam. Memikirkan ada berapa jenis rasa malas yang dialami manusia. Baiklah, itu Kebodohan turunan Naruto yang lain. Sering terbawa emosi.

Yuuji akhirnya memutuskan "Emm... tiga!"

"Mau malas yang mana pun kan tetap pemalas!"

"Pemalas mu itu yang paling buruk! Kau itu malas bergerak!"

"Memangnya kau tidak?!"

"Oi Hinata-chan, mereka itu kenapa?" Suara berat khas seorang pria dewasa menghentikan perdebatan mereka.

"Entahlah, Naruto-kun." Orang yang ditanya pria tersebut merespon.

Tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah menjadi tontonan tiga orang yang berada disana. Yuuji dan Hikari terkejut. Terutama karena biang perdebatan mereka sudak berada disana entah sejak kapan.

Naruto, Hinata, dan Saya berdiri berderet menyaksikan perdebatan mereka tanpa ada keinginan untuk melerai. Yuuji sweatdrop.

"Ekhem! Apa sarapannya sudah siap, Haha-ue?" Yuuji mencoba bersikap tenang. Seolah tak terjadi apapun. Ia malu jika di cap kekanakan karena berdebat dengan anak-anak. ('Hei! Aku bukan anak-anak!' Hikari protes. Yuuji cuek.)

Hikari hanya mendecih kesal.

"A-ah, ayo kita makan. Ha-ha-ha." Ucap Naruto canggung, memecah keheningan yang terjadi beberapa detik itu. Ia sweatdrop melihat tingkah anak-anaknya. Ia bingung dari mana sifat anak-anaknya yang aneh itu.

Sarapan di kediaman Namikaze pagi itu sangat tenang. Tidak ada lagi perdebatan aneh. Yang ada hanya dentingan piring sendok milik Naruto dan Hikari. Sesekali suara seruputan sup miso mereka juga terdengar telinga Yuuji, Hinata, dan Saya. Tapi mereka cuek. Sudah biasa katanya.

"Gochisousama." Yuuji menghentikan aksi makannya.

"Hum? Kau sudah selesai makan Yuuji? Tidak ingin tambah?" Naruto menawarkan. Ia mengambil sepiring ayam yang sudah tinggal setengah dan menyodorkannya ke hadapan Yuuji.

"Ba-" Yuuji tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Wajahnya merah. Ia malu ayahnya masih bisa menawarkan sepiring ayam. "Aku harus pergi. Ittekimasu." Yuuji memutuskan untuk berlalu.

"Ada apa sih anak itu? Akhir-akhir ini dia jarang bicara padaku. Apa aku punya kesalahan padanya?" Naruto heran. Dua minggu, ah tidak, seminggu ini Yuuji tidak bicara padanya. Apa Yuuji sedang masa puber? Ah, tapi dia dulu tidak seperti itu. Ia mengerti kalau itu Hikari. Kalau Hikari bersikap tidak jelas, itu pasti Hikari sedang 'siklus'nya. Tapi kalau Yuuji?

Hinata, Saya, dan Hikari diam saja melihat Naruto dan Yuuji. –Lagi-lagi– Sudah biasa katanya.

Yuuji beranjak dari ruang makan. Ia ingat dengan janjinya sebagai kelompok 6 yang akan menjalankan misi. Sebenarnya Yuuji yang seperti ini juga termasuk salah Naruto. Sejak umur 4 tahun sampai masuk akademi ninja, Yuuji tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga di mansion Hyuuga. Tentu atas permintaan Hiashi, kakeknya.

Hiashi berpendapat Yuuji harus tinggal di kediaman Hyuuga untuk mengerti tradisi Hyuuga. Apalagi ia laki-laki. Yuuji belajar banyak dari Hyuuga yang ajarannya terkenal keras. Bahkan membekas walaupun ia sudah tidak tinggal di Mansion Hyuuga.

Naruto yang –ekhem- sedikit bodoh, menyetujui begitu saja permintaan sang mertua tanpa tau dampak yang dialami Yuuji. Hinata yang awalnya menolak pun luluh ketika dibujuk. Hinata pikir tidak ada salahnya membuat sang ayah senang mengingat Ayahnya tidak mempunyai anak laki-laki. Mungkin ia akan sedikit terhibur dengan cucu laki-laki yang diberikan Hinata.

Kembali ke si pirang muda. Ia sudah sampai pada tempat mereka janjian. Tak ada seorangpun disana. Ia rasa memang masih terlalu pagi. Salahkan ayahnya.

Kelompok 6 janjian pada pukul delapan tepat. Sekarang jam delapan kurang sepuluh. Sambil menunggu, mari kita lihat profil Namikaze muda ini.

Profil Lengkap Yuuji Namikaze:

Putra Hokage Ke-6, Naruto Namikaze. Masih memiliki darah klan Uzumaki, Klan spesial Konoha. Saat ini dalam status sebagai Chuunin. Tergabung dalam kelompok 6 di generasinya dalam bimbingan Nara Shikamaru. Anggota kelompoknya antara lain, Uchiha Ritsu dan Inuzuka Kenta. Dalam waktu dekat akan menghadapi ujian Jounin. Major: Ninja penyerang dengan type chakra Angin dan Taijutsu yang cukup diatas rata-rata. Kelemahan: Sulit sadar. Yang disukai: Ramen dan Ibu. Yang tidak disukai: Ritsu Uchiha

"Yo, Yuu!" Jam delapan tepat. Kenta Inuzuka berjalan santai menuju tempat yang dijanjikan. Sebagai teman satu tim, Yuuji cukup dekat dengan Kenta. Ah, Yuuji tidak melihat anjing Kenta hari ini. Apa anjing itu sakit?

"Aa." Yuuji membalas salam pagi Kenta. "Rairi tidak denganmu hari ini?" lanjutnya.

"Ah, entahlah. Ayahku bilang Rairi harus diperiksa atau apa. Awalnya aku ingin ikut, tapi aku ingat hari ini kita mendapat misi." Kenta mengerti Reiri yang dimaksud adalah anjingnya, ia mencoba menjelaskan. Klan Inuzuka adalah pencinta anjing dan menjadikan Anjing sebagai keluarga dan sumber kekuatan mereka. tidak terkecuali pada Kenta Inuzuka.

"Begitu."

"Ohayou." Tidak lama, sensei mereka datang. Nara Shikamaru. Si jenius yang sudah di akui. Salah satu pahlawan perang besar dunia shinobi.

"Ohayou, sensei." Sahut Kenta dan Yuuji bersamaan.

Mereka bertiga menunggu kedatangan satu lagi anggota mereka yang belum datang. Tidak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka. Yuuji jenuh.

Tanpa sengaja iris birunya mengarah ke jalan. Ia melihat gadis berambut hitam berkilau bak iklan shampo berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Rambutnya yang panjang beberapa kali terlihat terayun seiring pergerakan gadis itu. Poninya menyamping memamerkan wajahnya yang cantik. Eh? Apa Yuuji baru saja berpikir kalau ia pikir gadis itu cantik? Kalau iya tolong di ralat. Gadis itu biasa saja. Yah, wajahnya SNI lah. Gadis itu terlihat sebaya dengannya, tubuhnya cukup tinggi untuk ukuran perempuan. Ekspresinya terlihat serius.

"Ohayou, Ritsu-Chan." Sapa Kenta dan Shikamaru segera setelah gadis itu sampai. Salah satu anggota kelompok 6 yang mereka tunggu. Ritsu Uchiha.

"Ohayou, Minna. Gomen na, aku terlambat." Ujar Ritsu datar. Tanpa rasa bersalah. Datar. Yuuji berang.

"Bukan masalah, Ritsu-chan." Kenta segera merespon permintaan maaf Ritsu. Apa-apaan Kenta itu? Apa ia tidak tahu menunggu itu rasanya tidak enak? Lagipula lihat dia. Tidak memiliki rasa bersalah sama sekali. Yuuji yang datang paling awal merasa terhianati. Walaupun author pikir Yuuji sama sekali tidak nyambung.

"Kalau saja aku yang terlambat." Yuuji menyindir. Tidak hanya untuk Ritsu. Tapi juga untuk Kenta.

"Aku sudah minta maaf, bodoh." Balas Ritsu.

"Apa katamu?!" Yuuji naik pitam. Padahal ia lebih suka naik gunung. Udaranya lebih menyegarkan. Ia mendekat ke arah Ritsu, ingin melihat wajah gadis itu lebih dekat. Eh, bukan, ia ingin menakuti gadis itu. Menunjukan kalau ia sedang marah pada keterlambatannya.

"Jangan hiraukan dia, Ritsu-chan. Ayo berangkat." Kenta menengahi. Yuuji semakin kesal.

Gaaaah! Kenta itu temannya bukan sih? Kenapa ia malah membantu Kunoichi dingin itu?! Ritsu Uchiha itu yang salah disini! Kenapa tidak ada yang protes!

Tapi seketika ia bungkam. Protesnya tidak berguna. Lagipula yang protes hanya dia. Dan ia rasa si Kenta itu menyukai Ritsu. Pemuda klan Inuzuka itu selalu terlihat membela Ritsu. Yuuji menghela nafas dalam pikirannya.

Mereka tiba di kantor Hokage. Yuuji adalah putra Hokage. Menjadi putra Hokage di Konoha tidak membuatmu di istimewakan. Semua staff kantor Hokage menganggapnya seperti Ninja lainnya yang datang ke kantor Hokage untuk memberi laporan misi atau mendapat misi.

Sejujurnya menjadi putra Hokage cukup menjadi beban Yuuji. Walaupun semua memperlakukannya sama dengan ninja lain, tapi ia tetap di pandang sebagai putra Hokage. Tentu orang berpikir kemampuannya setara atau satu tingkat dibawah Hokage. Yuuji tidak sepercaya diri itu.

Yuuji mengenal ayahnya. Walaupun di nilai bodoh, Namikaze Naruto adalah Ninja yang sangat kuat. Kuat tapi bodoh. Kau yang pintar tidak cukup mungkin mengalahkan seekor singa buas. Atau dalam kasus ini ayahnya sering dikaitkan dengan rubah legenda berekor sembilan. Kau butuh kekuatan atau minimal alat. Yuuji sadar, ia masih harus banyak belajar.

Tok! Tok!

"Masuk."

Yuuji bisa mendengar suara ayahnya.

"Hokage-sama." Shikamaru memimpin kelompoknya menghadap Hokage.

"Oh, Shikamaru. Kau sudah datang." Yuuji melihat ayahnya merapihkan –atau menyingkirkan gulungan-gulungan yang berserakan dimejanya.

"Maaf membuatmu melakukan misi ini Shikamaru, walaupun ini misi kelas B. Aku punya firasat misi akan berubah menjadi misi kelas A dan terlalu berisiko membiarkan generasi kecil kita melakukannya sendiri." Naruto terlihat serius.

"Tidak masalah, Hokage-sama."

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang misi ini. Misi ini mengharuskan kalian pergi ke Suna. Aku mendapat kabar dari Gaara mengenai ini. Ada sekelompok besar bandit yang ingin berkerjasama dengan para mafia. Dan mereka akan melakukan pertemuan di Suna."

Naruto melempar sebuah gulungan pada Shikamaru. "Selengkapnya ada pada gulungan itu. Kalian akan pergi besok pagi. Itu saja. Ada pertanyaan? Kalau tidak ada kalian boleh pergi." kelompok 6 baru akan beranjak dari tempatnya ketika tiba-tiba sang Hokage melanjutkan. "Kecuali kau Shikamaru."

Naruto berdiri menyamping menghadap jendela kantor Hokage. Yuuji terkejut. Dadanya sesak. Ekspresi itu lagi. Ekspresi yang ia temukan di ruang kerja ayahnya satu minggu yang lalu. Bersama kenyataan yang memperjelas semuanya. Ia memalingkan wajah, tidak ingin melihat atau mengingat kenyataan keluarganya.

Yuuji sudah hidup selama 15 tahun sebagai seorang Namikaze. 15 tahun ternyata tidak membuatnya mengerti Naruto. Selama hidupnya, Yuuji tidak pernah melihat ekspresi ayahnya seperti ini. Hati Yuuji terasa tersayat. Ia ingin segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Blam!

Pintu ruangan Hokage tertutup. Yuuji meninggalkan teman-temannya. Ia tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya tapi tidak bisa! Apa ayahnya tidak menganggapnya sebagai anak? Harusnya Yuuji mengerti. Tapi tidak! Ia mencoba, tapi tidak berhasil. Ia kecewa. Ia kecewa pada orang tuanya yang merahasiakan ini. Ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa mengerti.

Yuuji berlari meninggalkan kantor Hokage. Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Memacu jantungnya yang rasanya akan meledak. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak di depan wajah ayahnya. Meminta penjelasan kenyataan yang ia temukan. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia takut. Ia takut kalau itu semua benar.

Bruk!

"I –ttai!"

Yuuji menabrak seseorang. Seorang wanita. Wanita itu terlempar dan jatuh terduduk dengan pantat yang menghantam tanah.

"Hh..hh.." Yuuji kaget. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya. Ia sadar telah menabrak seseorang. "Ma-" belum sempat Yuuji mengucap kata maaf, sesorang yang ditabrak Yuuji bangkit dari 'duduk'nya. Rambutnya berwarna Indigo panjang terlihat sedikit berantakan akibat tragedi jatuh dengan pantat terlebih dahulu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan sesuatu, Yuuji-kun?" Hinata memberi penekanan pada setiap kata yang ia lontarkan. Tersenyum. Tapi tidak tersenyum. Yuuji takut. Ibunya sedang marah.

"Haha-ue." Gumam Yuuji tanpa sadar.

"Kenapa kau berlari di keramaian jalan seperti ini?" Ucap Hinata menuntut.

"Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja." Jawaban Yuuji tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Kalau Ujian, Yuuji bisa dapat nilai nol besar.

"Kau dari mana?" Hinata tidak menyerah.

"Kantor Hokage." Yuuji sudah memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin menatap mata Hinata.

"Tatap lawan bicaramu Yuuji-kun!" nada bicara Hinata berubah tegas.

Yuuji menatap wajah ibunya. Berusaha menghindari kontak mata. Tidak berhasil. Hinata bisa melihat kegelisahan dan kesedihan dimata Yuuji. Hinata melembut.

"Ayo pulang. Atau kau mau ketempat lain, Yuuji-kun?" Hinata mengulum senyum. Belum ingin mengorek apapun. Yuuji menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Ah, baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kau temani Ibu belanja sedikit. Dapur kita kosong." Yuuji mengikuti langkah ibunya. Tidak berniat menjawab. Percuma.

Hinata dan Yuuji pergi ke pusat kota Konoha. Masuk ke toko baju, lalu keluar tanpa membeli apapun. Masuk ke toko aksesories wanita dan pria, kembali tidak membeli apapun. Masuk ke toko berikutnya, tidak membeli apapun juga. Ia kesal. Berkali-kali masuk dan keluar toko bermacam-macam benda tapi kenapa ibunya tidak membeli apapun?! Dan bodohnya Yuuji hanya mengikuti ibunya. Hanya bicara bila ditanya. _For God Sake! _Ia memang pengecut!

Hinata melirik Yuuji disampingnya, ia memang sudah berkeliling cukup lama. Sudah mulai sore. Hinata kembali mengulum senyum.

Akhirnya Hinata 'menggiring' Yuuji ke toko-toko makanan. Sebelumnya mereka hanya berkeliling di toko-toko benda. Kali ini setiap toko makanan yang didatangi Hinata ia beli dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak. Yuuji kembali mengeluh karena menjadi tukang kuli dadakan.

"hah..." Author menghelas nafas. Tidak membeli apapun Yuuji protes. Sekarang sudah banyak yang dibeli masih protes. Maunya apa? Author sewot.

Setelah membeli ini dan itu yang semuanya adalah jenis makanan, Hinata dan Yuuji memutuskan untuk mengakhiri acara belanja mereka. Ralat. Acara belanja Hinata.

_Srakk!_

Yuuji meletakan kantung besar belanjaan ibunya di atas meja dapur. Mereka sudah sampai di rumah. Ia duduk disalah satu kursi dan mulai membantu mengeluarkan dan memilah. Sementara ibunya memcuci peralatan yang sempat ia tinggalkan.

"Yuuji-kun, apa kau sedang bermusuhan dengan ayahmu?" Hinata membuka pembicaraan.

"Tidak."

"Yuuji-kun, walaupun kalian terlihat mirip, bahkan sangat mirip, tapi sifatmu tidak sama dengannya. Kau lebih mirip denganku." Hinata mengambil tempat di hadapan Yuuji. Yuuji bungkam. Hinata melanjutkan. "Kau selalu memikirkan orang lain. Bahkan sering berpikir hal yang tidak penting. Kau terlalu khawatir mengecewakan orang lain. Apa seorang 'Yuuji' tidak cukup? Bukan begitu?"

Yuuji merasa tidak ingin membahas ini. Ia merasa sedang dimarahi walaupun apa yang dikatakan ibunya benar.

"Karena kau seperti ibu, ibu rasa kalian cukup akur. Maksud ibu, kau dan ayahmu. Ayahmu sangat senang dulu ketika kau lahir."

Bohong.

"Ia sering bertanya pada ibu apa ia sudah menjadi ayah yang baik? Ayahmu mencemaskanmu."

Pembohong.

"Ia sangat khawatir waktu kau sakit. Ia memikirkanmu kalau kau pergi menjalankan misi. Ayahmu sangat menyayangimu." Hinata memperhatikan Yuuji yang menunduk. Hinata pikir, Yuuji hanya malu.

"..." Yuuji bungkam. Hinata menunggu.

"Kenapa?" Yuuji bersuara.

"Kenapa ayahmu menyayangimu?" tanya Hinata. Pertanyaan Yuuji sangat tidak jelas.

"Kenapa kalian membohongiku?!" Hinata terkejut. Yuuji mengangkat wajahnya. Raut kesedihan tergambar dengan jelas.

"Ap-" Belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan rasa herannya, Yuuji berlari keluar rumah. "Yuuji-kun!" Seru Hinata. Ia berusaha memanggil Yuuji kembali. Hinata tidak mengejar. Mungkin Yuuji butuh waktu sendiri. Mungkin, setelah tenang ia bisa menanyakan kesusahan hati Yuuji. Memaksakan kehendak tidak menghasilkan apapun.

Yuuji berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Kali ini ia mengerahkan chakranya. Berlari melompat dari atap-atap rumah warga Konoha. Ia berlari mengitari Konoha. Melewati pinggiran desa. Melewati tempat latihan para ninja. Melewati rumah-rumah warga. Tak tentu arah.

'_Kenapa?'_ Yuuji membatin.

Yuuji terengah. Ia lelah.

Yuuji mengedarkan pandangannya ke tempat kaki membawanya. Ini adalah pusat kota. Matahari sudah mulai menghilang. Ia berdiri mematung di pinggir jalan. Ia bingung harus kemana, dengan siapa. Yuuji tersesat dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tak tahu arah jalan pulang.

Cukup lama terdiam, Yuuji memutuskan untuk mengisi perut. Ia ingat belum makan malam, dan terlalu malas bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Ichiraku Ramen menjadi tujuan utamanya.

Yuuji masuk ke kedai ramen langganannya itu. "Paman, aku pesan yang biasa." Serunya.

"Oh, Yuuji! Segera datang." Respon sang paman pemilik kedai yang dikenal sebagai Paman Teuchi diikuti tawa pelan. Keluarga Namikaze adalah langganan utamanya.

Yuuji mengambil tempat duduk di ujung mengingat tempat duduk kedai ramen ini hanya kursi yang panjang. Ia ingin menyendiri dulu. Ia berpikir mungkin ia salah kepada orang tuanya. Atau mungkin juga tidak.

"Paman! Aku ingin ramen pedas!"

Saat itulah Yuuji mendengar suara yang ia kenal. Suara seorang gadis. Yuuji memperhatikan gadis itu. Dia Ritsu Uchiha. Gadis dingin yang pernah meremehkannya ketika mereka masih kanak-kanak. Ia ingat pertama kali bertemu gadis itu. Saat itu umurnya baru 5 tahun.

Ayah dan ibu Yuuji sangat berteman baik dengan orang tua Ritsu. Dulu mereka adalah satu tim ninja. Ayahnya bahkan menganggap Sasuke sebagai saudaranya walaupun tidak jelas apa Sasuke berpikir sama tentangnya. Saat itu hanya pertemuan biasa, ayahnya berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha di distrik Uchiha sebagai Hokage dan sebagai teman.

Yuuji yang baru pertama kali datang kekediaman Uchiha cukup mengagumi tempat tradional itu, hingga ia diperkenalkan dengan Ritsu Uchiha dan adiknya. Ia melihat Ritsu dengan yukata biru, rambut tergerai, kulit putih. Sangat...anggun.

Yuuji hanya berpikir sampai disitu. Karena kejadian selanjutnya adalah Yuuji dibanting dengan keras dengan jurus aikido. Yuuji tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian dua orang pemuda yang juga dikenal Yuuji bergabung di antara Ritsu. Hiroshi Uchiha dan Ryouma ShimuraYuuji bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Dan kau Ryouma. Jadilah seorang pria. Hanya segini harusnya bukan apa-apa untuk kalian."

Yuuji tertegun. Rutsu tersenyum. Kenapa gadis itu terlihat berbeda. Ia tidak pernah memasang ekspresi seperti itu pada Yuuji. Yuuji rasa Ritsu adalah gadis yang lembut setelah melihat Ritsu yang berada bersama keluarganya.

Tapi apa-apaan wajah gadis itu dekat sekali dengan Ryouma. Apa mata Ritsu sudah buram jadi ia harus melihat Ryouma sedekat itu?

Ah, Ritsu mengingatkan Yuuji pada misi yang akan dilakukannya besok. Benar. Yuuji sudah memutuskan. Ia akan menjalankan misi ini sambil mencari jawaban. Menurut yang ia curi dengar, misi ini bisa jadi kunci membuka segala rahasia keluarga Namikaze. Yuuji kembali bersemangat. Ia harus segera pulang. Menyiapkan diri untuk besok.

Yuuji merogoh kantung celana ninjanya. Mengeluarkan beberapa ryo dan meletakannya begitu saja di samping mangkuknya yang tinggal sedikit. Yuuji berlalu dari kedai ramen dalam kesunyian.

TBC

Okeh, saya tahu ff ini sangat membosankan. Bahkan saya rasa Yuuji itu terlalu lebay :/ galau melle dia -_-

Tapi kenapa saya buat seperti ini orz maafkan saya Yuuji. Kau memang harus berperan seperti ini. Ini tuntutan peran!

Saya berusaha tidak memberikan Hint apapun di chapter ini. Inti cerita utama saya mulai dari chapter 3. Mungkin akan diselingin dengan drabble family di chap-chap depan. Masih banyak tokoh OC saya yang belum keluar. Dan kedepannya saya akan bercerita disebelah Ritsu. Dalam sudut pandang Ritsu. Yang ini hanya selingan.

Untuk battle, gomenasai minna orz saya belum bisa menampilkannya disini. Serius saya tidak ingin alurnya ngebut pakai NOS orz segini tuh panjag ga sih?

Ok thanks for reading, Minna-sama. Saya menunggu review kalian. Segala macam masukan di terima dengan tangan terbuka. Target saya 40 review saya akan update sabtu depan.


	3. Pertemuan

Kali ini saya ga bakal banyak cincong. Sudah mulai masuk ke intrik nya. Semoga ga pada bingung. Maaf kalau chapter kemarin mengecewakan. Segala macam kritik diterima. Feel free to review.

Enjoy ya Minna-sama '-')/

Warning: OOC, OCC, OC, OO #Duakh, Typo(s), Alur pake NOS, Cerita mudah ditebak. I've warned you

Disclaimer: Naruto punya saya tapi boong

* * *

><p>Langit yang sedikit gelap sama sekali tidak kontras dengan perasaan Ritsu Uchiha pagi ini. Hari ini ia akan menjalankan misi nya ke Suna. Ini memang bukan kali pertama ia pergi kesana. Hanya saja ia mencium bau petualangan hari ini. Dan hujan hanya akan menurunkan semangatnya saja. Ia tidak terlalu suka basah. Lagipula suhu udara sepertinya turun dengan cepat mengingat Musim Gugur akan segera berakhir.<p>

Ritsu segera menyiapkan perbekalan ninja dibutuhkan lalu mengenakan baju ninja terbuka yang menampilkan kaos bahan jaring-jaring ringan dan rok sepaha dengan celana ninja dibaliknya.

Ritsu segera turun untuk sarapan.

"Ohayou." Sapanya.

Ritsu melirik orang yang sudah ada di ruang makan sekaligus dapur itu. Hanya ada ayahnya, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke membaca gulungan besar dengan serius. Sasuke bahkan tidak membalas sapaan Ritsu.

Ritsu tidak perduli.

Ritsu memutuskan untuk menyibukan diri. Ia mengambil gulungan misi dalam ranselnya. Saat Ritsu baru saja akan membuka gulungan keterangan misi itu sekali lagi, Ibunya –Sakura, datang dengan sang bungsu. "Ah, Ohayou Ritsu-chan."

"Ohayou, Kaa-san, Momo-chan"

Sakura mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan Sasuke. "Ayo, Momo. Katakan 'Ohayou' pada Nee-chan." Sakura melambai-lambaikan lengan kecil Momo Uchiha dalam gendongannya.

"O-ha-you." Momo kecil tersenyum dan membalas sapaan Ritsu. Ritsu balas tersenyum.

"Nah, Ritsu, tolong jaga adikmu. Kaa-san akan menyiapkan sarapan kalian."

Sakura bangkit dari kursinya, menyerahkan Momo dalam dekapan Ritsu. Momo tertawa senang.

Momo meraih apa saja yang bisa ia raih dalam dekapan Ritsu. Gulungan-gulungan misi yang sempat dikeluarkan Ritsu ia genggam dalam jemarinya. Merusak dan membuatnya berserakan.

"Ah, Momo-chan, jangan!" Ritsu memekik dan segera menjauhkan hal-hal yang bisa di raih Momo.

Sasuke yang melihat Ritsu sedikit kerepotan dengan benda-benda dihadapannya dan Momo dalam dekapannya memutuskan untuk membantu anak sulungnya. Ia meraih Momo dalam dekapan Ritsu agar Ritsu bisa merapihkan barang-barangnya. "Kau akan pergi menjalankan misi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ibumu sudah tahu?"

"Sudah."

"Kenapa ayah belum tahu?"

"Karena ibu akan memberitahu ayah."

"Bagaimana kalau ibu lupa memberitahu ayah?"

"Ayah akan bertanya pada ibu."

Sasuke pegal. Rasanya seperti sedang berlari marathon. Ia menahan kekesalannya menghadapi Ritsu. Ritsu tidak seperti Hiroshi yang mudah dijatuhkan. Bukan berarti ia ingin menjatuhkan anaknya dengan melukai mereka. Bukan. Justru karena Sasuke sangan menyayangi mereka. Sasuke ingin mereka menyesal karena apa yang mereka lakukan.

Sasuke memang sudah tahu Ritsu akan menjalankan misi dari Naruto, tapi bukankah memang seharusnya Ritsu memberitahunya jika ia akan melakukan perjalanan misi? Bukankah anak tidak boleh membuat orangtuanya khawatir? Sasuke hanya ingin Ritsu menyesal dan memberitahunya. Bukan berdebat.

"Ayah tidak akan bertanya."

Ritsu menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah ayah, aku akan pergi menjalankan misi dengan kelompok 6." Kata Ritsu malas.

"Berapa lama?"

"Seminggu. Bahkan bisa lebih. Atau bisa kurang."

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti sampai disitu karena Sakura sudah menghidangkan makanan dimeja. Hiro dan Ai mucul paling terakhir.

"Ritsu, semua sudah siap?" Sakura membuka pembicaraan disela acara makan mereka.

"Ya. Aku sudah mempersiapkannya semalam." Jawab Ritsu.

"Kau terlihat bersemangat hari ini."

"Ya. Aku mencium bau petualangan dalam misi ini."

Aizawa tertarik dengan kata petualangan yang diucapkan Ritsu. "Petualangan seperti apa Nee-san?"

"Entahlah. Hanya saja aku pikir ini ada hubungannya dengan Yuuji atau Paman Naruto."

Sasuke dan Sakura tampak sedikit terkejut. Walaupun dengan alasan keterkejutan yang berbeda.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Aizawa semakin tertarik. Bocah yang haus petualangan ini terus mendesak.

"Ekspresi sedih paman Naruto dan wajah terkejut Yuuji. Memang tidak beralasan, tapi aku akan mencaritahu."

Sasuke dan Sakura tampak semakin terkejut. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Ritsu menyadari orangtuanya yang tiba-tiba membisu mengerutkan alisnya heran. "Kaa-san? Tou-san?"

"A-ah, Jangan lupa untuk menceritakannya setelah kau kembali Ritsu." Sakura tersenyum. Ritsu menatap sang ibu penuh selidik.

"Hm? Ada Apa Ritsu?"

Ia memutuskan untuk memikirkannya nanti. "Tidak." Ia kembali melanjutkan sarapannya. Ia butuh cukup energi hari ini.

Setelah yakin tidak ada barang yang tertinggal, Ritsu segera mengenakan ranselnya. Tujuannya adalah Suna. Lama perjalanan ke Suna adalah 3 hari. Semoga dalam perjalanan ia tidak bertemu bandit. Itu akan memperlambat laju mereka.

"Ittekimasu!" Ritsu mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada keluarganya

"Itterasai!" Sakura, Ai, dan Momo melambai dari dalam rumah.

Ritsu melangkahkan kakinya ketempat perjanjian mereka seperti biasa. Sudah ada Yuuji, dan Shikamaru disana.

"Ohayou." Sapanya.

"Ohayou, Ritsu-chan." Balas Shikamaru.

"Tumben kau tidak terlambat."

Ritsu mendelik. Malas menanggapi Yuuji yang selalu mencari masalah dengannya. Yuuji juga diam saja di acuhkan Ritsu. Ia seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

Beberapa saat menunggu, orang terakhir muncul dengan anjingnya –Rairi. "Yo, Minna! Maaf terlambat."

Rairi mengonggong kecil sebagai salam. Anjing berbulu coklat muda ini tidak terlalu besar. Hanya seukuran lutut Kenta. Wajahnya juga tidak garang sama sekali. Kau bahkan ingin mengelus bulunya jika melihatnya. Tapi akan merepotkan jika Rairi menjadi lawanmu.

"Baiklah. Berangkat!" Sebuah aba-aba dari Shikamaru dan mereka semua berlari menuju gerbang konoha. Melompati rumah-rumah warga sebelum melompati dahan-dahan pohon yang mengelilingi konoha.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, di kantor Hokage, Naruto menatap jauh dari jendela ruangan itu. Ia menerawang ke kejadian semalam.<p>

_Hembusan angin malam terasa dua kali lebih dingin menyentuh kulit Naruto yang tidak tertutupi jubah Hokagenya. Ia tidak beranjak dari atap kantor Hokage sambil menerawang, kebiasaan barunya. Sudah saatnya ia pulang ke rumahnya yang hangat. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Kegelisahan hatinya menahannya untuk pulang. 'Ini' tidak bisa ia genggam sendiri. Biasanya ia akan membaginya dengan wanitanya, istri dan ibu dari anak-anaknya. Tapi kali ini, Naruto tidak bisa membaginya dengan Hinata. Ia tidak ingin menyayat pisau pada luka lama. Ia tidak ingin Hinata khawatir._

_Naruto merasakan keberadaan seseorang disebalahnya. Sosok yang sama tinggi dengannya. Sahabatnya. Keluarganya._

_"Naruto." Panggil sosok itu._

_Naruto menghiraukan panggilan Sasuke. Ia terlarut dalam pemandangan kota Konoha. "Tim Toki membawa kabar bahwa misi di Suna ada hubungannya dengan Tragedi 17 tahun lalu."_

_Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan keluh kesah sahabatnya. Kalimat pertama Naruto sudah sarat akan kesedihan. Sasuke tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa._

_Naruto melanjutkan. "Dan misi ini kuserahkan pada Shikamaru dan timnya. Maaf melibatkan putrimu, teme."_

_"Aa." Sasuke hanya membalas singkat. Ungkapan bahwa ia tidak keberatan "Apa Hinata mengetahui ini?"_

_"Tidak." Angin kembali berhembus menerpa wajah mereka berdua. Walau malam semakin larut, lampu-lampu Konoha tidak padam. "Aku tidak ingin memberinya harapan tinggi. Kakashi-sensei tidak terlalu yakin dengan ini."_

_Sasuke ingat Tim Toki yang diutus Naruto mengusut kasus 17 tahun lalu dipimpin oleh Kakashi. Tim Toki hanya berisi 3 orang. 2 diantaranya adalah Anbu kepercayaan Konoha._

_"Lagi-lagi, Sasuke." Ada jeda dalam kalimat sang Hokage. Ia sama sekali belum berpaling dari pemandangan kota Konoha dari atap itu. "Tepat setelah kurasa sudah tidak ada lagi harapan, harapan itu datang. Apa menurutmu aku masih bisa bertahan ketika aku tahu harapan ini palsu?"_

_Sasuke terkejut. Sahabatnya sudah serapuh ini tanpa ia sadari. "Kau harus kuat Naruto. Ini demi Hinata. Demi anak-anakmu."_

_"Ya. Tentu. Aku harus kuat. Kau tahu teme, rasanya aku ingin langsung berlari ke pertemuan bodoh itu ketika mengetahui kabar ini. Andai Gaara tidak mengirimiku permintaan misi, mungkin aku akan mencarinya sendiri."_

_"Ini bukan salahnya Naruto."_

_"Ya, aku tidak menyalahkan Gaara atau apa. Hanya saja, aku sangat ingin tahu sudah seperti apa anak itu. Apa ia makan dengan benar? Apa ia tidur dengan layak? Apa ada yang merawatnya ketika ia sakit? Apa ia punya teman?" Sasuke kembali dikejutkan ekspresi Naruto. Pria itu mengeluarkan air dari matanya. Naruto menangis tanpa isakan._

_Sasuke merasa iba. Ia menolak menatap Naruto, ia mengarahkan fokusnya ke arah lain. Melihat kesedihan di wajah pria pirang membuatnya terbawa. Ia tidak suka terlihat lemah._

_Tidak lama Naruto meneteskan air mata, ia menggosok matanya dengan punggung tangan. "Aku menugaskanmu menjadi tim bantuan, Teme. Berangkatlah setelah mereka. Kutitipkan anakku."_

_"Aa."_

_Sasuke berlalu dari atap kantor Hokage. Sementara Naruto, masih banyak yang ingin ia pikirkan._

_Apa ini masuk akal? Apa ia sedang dipermainkan takdir? Apa ia berdosa? Mengapa ini terjadi padanya? Setelah ia pikir manusia bisa saling mengerti? Saling memahami? Kenapa ini terjadi? Naruto pulang ke rumahnya tanpa tahu jawabannya._

* * *

><p>Wuzz! Wuzz! Tap! Wuzz!<p>

Suara angin yang terbelah menghiasi pendengaran Ritsu Uchiha. Belum ada kendala sejauh ini. Mereka sudah berlari hampir seharian. Sekarang mungkin sudah akan senja. Sepertinya mereka terlalu terburu-buru mengingat mereka belum makan siang. Ritsu sendiri sebenarnya sudah merasa lapar. Tapi tidak ada keputusan istirahat dari Shikamaru-sensei. Apa mungkin senseinya lupa?

Tap!

Shikamaru berhenti. Suara langkah yang membentur tanah bermunculan satu demi satu setelah suara langkah Shikamaru. Mereka berhenti "Yak. Sepertinya kita bisa istirahat disini."

Mereka semua turun dari dahan pohon. Ada sedikit ruang di antara pepohonan yang bisa mereka jadikan perkemahan kecil dadakan. Hari sudah senja. Matahari beranjak menghilang membawa sinarnya.

"Biar aku cari kayu untuk perapian." Ucap Kenta. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya dan pergi lebih kedalam.

Ritsu, Yuuji, dan Shikamaru membuka ransel mereka dan mengeluarkan bekal yang mereka bawa. Peraturan nomor satu di tim 6, tidak ada yang bisa makan jika mereka semua tidak makan. Jadi, tidak ada yang bisa makan jika Kenta belum kembali.

Cukup lama Kenta belum kembali, Yuuji sudah merebahkan diri di atas rumput untuk merilekskan otot-ototnya yang tegang. Sementara Ritsu sudah menenggak air yang dibawanya sampai hampir habis untuk menahan rasa lapar.

"_Kemana si Inuzuka itu?!" _Pikir Ritsu geram.

Ritsu tersedak ludah sendiri. Mereka sedang dalam misi saat ini. Anggota yang tidak kembali berarti terjadi sesuatu padanya. Ritsu mengutuk kebodohannya yang baru menyadari ini.

Tapi ia tidak ingin membuat kelompoknya panik. Pasalnya, Kenta memang sering berbuat ceroboh. Mungkin ia hanya tersesat. "Sensei, sebaiknya aku menyusul Kenta."

Shikamaru pikir Ritsu ingin cepat makan maka ia menyusul Kenta. Jadi ia mengijinkan. "Aa. Tolong ya, Ritsu-chan"

Ritsu berjalan memasuki hutan. Kegelapan sudah cukup menyelimuti tempat ini. Ia mempertegas seluruh indranya untuk mencari Kenta.

"Kenta." Ritsu memanggil sesekali. Berharap mendapat respon dari rekannya itu

Srekk! Srekk!

Ia mendengar suara gemerisik dedaunan dari arah timur. Ia melangkah mendekat berharap itu Kenta. Sambil mengendap ia mengeluarkan kunai dari kantung senjata di belakangnya. Bersiap menghadapi resiko terburuk.

Ia bisa melihat cahaya. Oh tidak. Mata Ritsu membulat. Ada kelompok lain yang sedang berkemah disini. Masih mengendap Ritsu memindai kelompok itu apakah Kenta ada disana. Ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko me–

–_Tang!_

Ritsu melompat mundur.

Ia baru saja diserang dari belakang. Beruntung ia segera menyadarinya. Tadi itu membuat adrenalinnya terpacu capat.

"Kau pikir aku tidak menyadarimu?" Sosok yang menyerang Ritsu berujar meremahkan. Alisnya di tarik naik. Ritsu mengepalkan tangannya keras.

Ia memperhatikan sosok itu. Seorang wanita? Rambutnya berwarna semerah darah. Umurnya? Mungkin sedikit lebih tua dari ibunya. Kacamata membingkai mata si wanita merah. Rabun ternyata.

"Karin? Kau disana?" _Shit!_ Satu demi satu bermunculan anggota kelompok yang tadi diintainya.

"Ya~ Aku menemukan se-ekor kelinci tersesat disini." Si wanita merah yang dipanggil Karin itu merespon.

Ritsu menghitung sekelompok orang yang muncul di hadapannya. Satu, Dua, Tiga... Tujuh! Delapan dengan si wanita berambut merah. Sepertinya 7 orang pria yang muncul hanya bandit. Tapi wanita ini... Ritsu berpikir keras apakah bijak melawan mereka seorang diri?

"Ada apa ini? Baru saja si anak anjing, sekarang se-orang gadis kecil? Apa keberadaan kita sudah di ketahui?" Bandit dengan codet pada pipinya bertanya pada Karin.

"Entahlah." Ada nada main-main dalam kalimat Karin. Ia memandang penuh selidik pada Ritsu di hadapannya. "A~ Aku juga merasakan 2 orang ninja di dekat sini. Sepertinya anak-anak ini tidak datang sendiri."

"Apa?!" Para Bandit dan Ritsu terkejut.

"_Shimatta! Tipe Sensor!" _Batin Ritsu.

Brakk! Srakk!

Kenta dan Rairi muncul dan melompat dari tempat perkemahan kelompok bandit. "Ritsu-chan!" ia segera menarik Ritsu untuk pergi dari sana. Mereka berlari ke arah Shikamaru dan Yuuji.

"Kejar!" Segera setelah ada aba-aba, para bandit itu segera mengejar.

Pertarungan tidak terelakan. Ritsu berhenti berlari dan berbalik keras. Suara gesekan alas kaki dengan tanah di bawahnya berbunyi keras. "Kau pergilah duluan! Panggil bantuan! Aku akan menahannya disini!"

"Aa!" Kenta berlari secepat yang ia bisa bersama Rairi. Ia yakin Ritsu akan baik-baik saja. Yang penting, ia harus segera menginformasikan pada Shikamaru-Sensei.

Segera setelah Kenta pergi, Ritsu membentuk segel jutsu.

_Jurus Api! Semburan Naga Api!_

Kobaran api besar membakar bandit yang berlari paling depan. Sementara bandit di belakangnya berjatuhan. Beberapa dapat menghindari serangannya.

"_Satu tumbang."_ pikirnya.

Ia mengambil kunainya dan memulai pertarungan jarak dekat. Beberapa bandit dipersenjatai dengan Katana, Dagger, atau bahkan Gadah. Ia dikepung oleh 4 orang bandit.

Ritsu melawan dengan sekuat yang ia bisa. Menahan serangan pedang salah satu bandit dengan kunainya lalu menendang kaki si bandit yang segera terjatuh. Menahan kemudian menyerang. Begitu terus. Ia tak menyangka para bandit ini cukup lumayan. Bahkan ada yang berukuran tubuh seperti raksasa.

Ritsu merasakan dua bandit akan menyerangnya bersamaan. Oh tidak. Sepertinya ia akan kena salah satu. Atau bahkan dua, mengingat ia sendiri sedang menahan serangan Katana panjang yang datang dari atas.

–_Tang!_

Ritsu membulatkan matanya. Ia pikir senjata-senjata itu akan menyayat kulitnya. Tapi ia tidak merasakan apapun.

"Yo, Ritsu-chan, maaf sudah menunggu lama."

Ritsu memandang sekeliling. Shikamaru dan Yuuji sudah berada di belakang melindunginya dari serangan bandit.

"Aa. Arigatou, sensei." Ritsu melompat mundur. Yuuji, Shikamaru dan Kenta melawan para bandit yang tersisa.

Shikamaru merasakan sebuah kunai melesat ke arahnya. Ia melompat menghindar. Seorang pria cukup tua dengan pakaian seperti bandit menatap Shikamaru dihadapannya. Shikamaru sadar lawannya ini bukan bandit. Dia ninja.

_–Sett_

Ritsu melepaskan sebuah kunai ke arah belakangnya. Tidak mengenai apapun. Padahal ia yakin merasakan keberadaan seseorang dibelakangnya.

Ia kembali berbalik menghadap pertarungan bandit sebelum ia mendengar sebuah suara "Hallo, bocah."

Ritsu terkejut, refleks ia melompat mundur. Wanita rambut merah yang dipanggil Karin sudah ada di hadapannya. Dan jarak mereka cukup dekat tadi. Jika Karin mau, ia sudah bisa memukul Ritsu telak.

Tidak ada piliha. Ritsu harus melawan Karin. Ia melemparkan sebuah kunai ke arah kaki Karin. Karin segera melompat mundur. Kunai tersebut meledakkan tanah kosong. Ritsu mendecih. Pertarungan jarak jauh tidak cocok dengan tipe sensor.

Ritsu kembali menyerang Karin. Kali ini dengan kunai ditangan. Ia mencoba menusukan kunainya kearah Karin. Wanita itu terus mundur menghindari serangan Ritsu. Ritsu berhenti mengejar. Wanita ini tidak serius melawannya?

"Apa? Apa kau pikir aku tidak serius? Tentu saja aku tidak serius. Untuk apa melawan bocah ingusan sepertimu. Lihat, bahkan tidak ada seranganmu yang mengenaiku." Karin mengejek Ritsu. Ia tertawa meremehkan dengan tambahan gerakan tangan yang mengibaskan udara.

Ritsu berang. Ia akan serius kali ini. Sulung Uchiha memejamkan matanya sesaat. Ketika ia membuka kelopak matanya, mata merah dengan tiga tomoe hitam menghiasi bola matanya. Ia mengambil nafas dalam mulai menyerang.

Karin tentu terkejut. "Uu~ Uchiha ternyata." Ia kembali melompat mundur. Menghindari serangan-serangan Ritsu. Kali ini kecepatan serangan Ritsu meningkat. Karin terpojok. Ia mengeluarkan juga kunainya. Ia memutuskan untuk menangkis, tidak lagi menghindar.

–Tang!

Kunai Ritsu terpental setelah beberapa kali ditangkis oleh Karin. Pertahanan Karin terbuka karena Karin menggunakan tangannya untuk mementalkan senjata Ritsu. Gadis Uchiha ini tidak membuang kesempatan. Ia memusatkan chakranya pada tangannya, lalu memukul wajah Karin keras. Sayang, Karin yang menyadarinya masih sempat melindungi diri dengan tangan yang bebas. Tapi pukulan keras Ritsu membuat Karin terpental cukup jauh.

Ritsu mengikuti arah terpentalnya Karin. Keluar dari rimbunan pohon hutan. Ia menemukan sebuah sungai. Ternyata ia cukup terpisah jauh dengan tempat pertarungan tadi.

Ritsu berdiri tegap di sisi sungai. Menunggu. Dihadapannya Karin terbaring tidak bergerak. Sulung Uchiha kembali dengan posisi siaga. Ia yakin Karin tidak semudah itu dikalahkan.

"Heh-hahahahahahahahaha." Karin tertawa menyeramkan. Wanita itu bangkit dan menatap Ritsu. Ritsu tidak bisa mengartikan tatapan Karin.

Karin membentuk segel ditangan. "Sampaikan salamku pada Sasuke, bocah."

"Ap–" Belum sempat Ritsu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Karin menyemburkan asap berwarna merah muda.

"_Racun!"_ batin Ritsu. Ia segera melompat mundur dan menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Karena terlalu fokus untuk tidak menghirup racun dan karena penglihatannya memudar tertutup asap Ritsu tidak sadar apa yang ia pijak. Ritsu terjatuh ke dalam sungai yang mengalir cukup deras.

Karena panik, ia berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya karena takut tenggelam. Tapi itu memperburuk keadaan. Udara yang bercampur racun masuk ke pernafasan Ritsu. Ia merasa tubuhnya sedikit lumpuh tak bisa di gerakan. Kemudian semuanya gelap

* * *

><p>"Uhuk –Uhuk. Arrgh..." Ritsu mengerang. Ia merasakan tenggorokannya sakit. Saluran pernapasannya juga sedikit nyeri jika ia mengambil nafas. Syukurlah ia masih hidup.<p>

Ritsu mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang sudah terjadi. Ia diserang bandit. Lalu bertemu dengan wanita bernama Karin. Setelah melawan Karin, ia terseret arus sungai dan terpisah dengan teman-temannya. Dan sekarang terdampar di tempat yang tidak ia kenal.

Ritsu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ia terbaring diatas rumput dengan selimut yang cukup tebal. Disebelahnya terdapat danau yang tidak terlalu besar. Sepertinya ia datang dari danau itu. Pakaiannya yang basah masih bisa ia rasakan di beberapa tempat. Ia tidak kehilangan barang apapun, kantung senjata masih menempel di belakangnya. Sepertinya ada yang menolongnya.

Melihat kabut dan suhu yang dingin, Ritsu menebak sekarang masih pagi. Walaupun tertutup kabut, ia masih bisa melihat danau ini dikelilingin hutan yang cukup rindang. Tidak terlalu lebat.

Ritsu yakin orang yang menyelamatkannya pasti masih ada disekitar danau. Ia harus segera berterima kasih dan pergi dari sini. Teman-temannya pasti khawatir padanya. Sulung Uchiha bangkit dan beranjak dari tempatnya.

Ritsu berjalan semakin kedalam. Kabut mulai menghilang ketika ia meninggalkan danau. Sinar matahari bersinar terang. Anak gadis Uchiha itu terpaku pada apa yang dilihatnya.

Seorang pemuda duduk bersila di atas rumput dengan Kelinci, Rusa, dan beberapa burung berada bersamanya. Sinar matahari yang menembus celah-celah daun pohon di atas pemuda itu membuatnya seperti dihujani sinar. Indah sekali.

Ritsu memperhatikan pemuda itu. Surainya berwarna biru sebahu yang dipotong tidak rata menimbulkan kesan liar. Usianya mungkin sedikit lebih tua darinya. Warna rambutnya mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Tapi siapa? Ritsu sulit menebak.

Wajahnya lembut bercengkrama dengan hewan-hewan lucu itu. Ia sedang memberi makan pada hewan? Entahlah. Pakaian pemuda itu hanya celana panjang hitam dan kaus biru yang serasi dengan warna rambutnya. Tubuhnya tidak besar tapi Ritsu bisa melihat ada otot-otot tercetak di kausnya. Seperti...seorang pangeran? A-Apa Ritsu baru saja memikirkan apa yang ia pikirkan?! Tidak mungkin!

Pemuda itu menoleh pada Ritsu yang berdiri mematung memandangnya. Mereka berdua mematung. Bibir si surai biru menarik satu garis lurus. Ia menjatuhkan buah yang akan diberikan pada se-ekor rusa disana.

Pemuda itu menatap Ritsu yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya. "I-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan loh." Ucap pemuda itu datar. Suaranya yang berat dan lembut menyihir Ritsu. Ada apa ini?

"Hahahahahaha." Tampang konyol pemuda itu membuat Ritsu terbahak. Wajah seperti itu ternyata bisa membuat ekspresi sekonyol menarik bibir datar. "Memangnya kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?" Ya, Ritsu juga berpikir tidak mungkin yang ia pikir itu benar. Seorang pangeran? Jangan bercanda.

"Y-ya seperti aku adalah seorang putri konyol yang memberi makan hewan atau bicara dengan mereka." Ucap pemuda itu masih dengan ekspresi konyolnya.

"Behahahahahahahaha." Jawaban pemuda itu semakin membuat Ritsu terpingkal. Yang ia pikirkan adalah pangeran, dan pemuda itu bilang putri? Putri?! Lagi pula, ekspresi apa itu? Ritsu tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya. Bahkan ia rasa ia sudah OOC sekarang.

"Oy, tidak sopan menertawakan orang seperti itu." Kali ini ekspresi pemuda itu seperti marah dan tidak terima.

"Wahahaha maaf, maaf." Ritsu mengusap matanya yang berair karena tertawa dengan punggung tangan. "Apa kau yang telah menyelamatkanku? Terima kasih banyak." Kali ini ia bisa beterima kasih dengan benar. Ia tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk seperti putri bangsawan jepang. Ayahnya yang sering mengajarkan tradisi Uchiha tidak lepas dari cara berterima kasih. Dan pemuda itu mengakui senyuman Ritsu manis sekali.

"A-ah ya. Bukan masalah." Pemuda itu tersenyum 5 jari sebagai balasan.

"Namamu?"

"Ha?"

"Namaku Ritsu. Namamu?"

"Moriya." Moriya? Nama yang langka. Tapi aku seperti pernah mendengarnya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Moriya. Kau tinggal disini?"

"Tidak. Hanya kebetulan lewat."

"Begitu." Sesungguhnya ia masih iangin bicara dengan Moriya. Tapi ia tidak ingin membuat teman-temannya semakin khawatir. "Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah menolongku."

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Tentu. Kita akan bertemu lagi." Ritsu tidak tahu mendapat keyakinan dari mana ia akan bertemu lagi dengan pemuda yang mengaku bernama Moriya ini. "Sampai jumpa."

"Aa."

Dengan itu, Ritsu berlari dan melompat menuju Suna. Berlalu dari danau dan pertemuannya dengan pemuda bernama Moriya itu.

TBC

OKE! Ga nyangka bakal update tiap minggu gini. Lagian pengerjaanya Cuma satu hari. Ternyata chapter ini pendek bgt. Buat Actionnya saya sendiri ga ngerti ini situasinya gemana. Pokoknya seru dah pertarungannya tergolong sengit. Chap depan masih ada action. Saya cukup menikmati menulis fic ini. Tapi juga cukup kecewa sama kepercayaan diri saya yang mikir cerita ini menarik hahaha timelinenya gokil menurut saya fic ini. Baru dua hari loh men wkakaka

Terus kalo kalian ngeliat ada yang kira-kira ga masuk akal, masuk akalin aja ya. hehe namanya juga fiksi

Jaa, Review is very appreciate. So, click the review button


	4. Moriya

Thanks buat semua masukannya. Akan saya pertimbangkan.

Anw, mungkin saya kurang jelas ngegambarin Moriya. Rambutnya ga spike. Rambutnya lebih panjang, jatuh sebahu. Tapi ga klimis. Mirip rambutnya Takishima Kei atau Usui Takumi kalau kalian tahu. Tapi sedikit lebih panjang.

Yang bingung sini pegangan saya =_=)/ cerita ini ga serumit atau se complex yang kalian bayangkan okey. Saya pen nerbitin drabble lagi abis ini ngeeeng semoga next generation cepet tamat. Atau saya harus ganti judul yang ga nyambung ama crita inti ini. Saya benar2 penulis amatir =_=

Thanks buat semua yang udah review. I lop yu ol key

Enjoy, Minna-sama! '-')/

Warning: OOC, OCC, OC, OO #Duakh, Typo(s), Alur pake NOS, Cerita mudah ditebak. I've warned you

Disclaimer: Naruto punya saya tapi boong

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda berjalan di lorong rumah besar yang bergaya sangat tradisional. Langkahnya di ikuti dua orang pria yang mengenakan <em>hakama<em> bewarna gelap dengan atasan senada dengan hakamanya. Di depannya seorang pria lain mengenakan _hakama_ berwarna hijau gelap dengan atasan putih menuntun jalan. Sang pemuda yang seperti 'digiring' itu tampak tanpa ekspresi, datar, dan sulit ditebak. Rambut birunya bergoyang seiring pergerakan tubuhnya. Ia terlihat santai dengan mengenakan baju berbahan kaus dan celana panjang hitam.

Selang beberapa menit, pria berhakama hijau berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Sang pemuda dan orang-orang dibelakangnya otomatis berhenti.

"Tanaka-sama." Pria itu berujar di depan pintu. Memanggil tuannya yang berada di ruangan bergaya sangat tradisional itu.

"Masuk." Suara berat seorang pria dewasa merespon pria berhakama hijau.

Pria berhakama hijau membuka pintu geser itu setelah sang Tuan mengijinkan. Ia memberi ruang pada pemuda di belakangnya untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Ia segera menutup pintu setelah mereka berdua berada di ruangan. Sementara dua orang lain dibelakangnya berdiri berjajar di depan pintu berjaga agar tidak ada hal-hal yang tidak mereka inginkan terjadi.

Ruangan itu di dominasi warna kuning bambu dan coklat kayu. Tidak terlalu besar. Si pemuda mengambil tempat duduk yang sudah tersedia. Ia duduk bersimpuh. Dihadapannya sudah duduk bersila seorang pria tua dengan kimono biru gelap yang dipanggil 'Tanaka'. Dua orang wanita muda berkimono cerah terbuka mengapitnya.

"Apa kau sudah menyesal sekarang, Mori?" suara berat Tanaka terdengar di telinga pemuda bernama lengkap Moriya Tanaka itu.

Moriya bergeming tidak berniat menjawab.

"Moriya! Kau mendengarku!" Suara pria itu naik beberapa oktaf. Kalimat Tanaka lebih seperti sebuah pernyataan dari pada pertanyaan. Ia tahu Moriya sudah mendengar pertanyaannya dan dia menuntut jawaban. Tentu saja jawaban yang mengesankan.

Moriya tetap diam. Ia mengarahkan fokusnya pada meja rendah yang membatasinya dan Tanaka. Sama sekali tidak melihat wajah Tanaka.

Tanaka berang. Ia mengambil Katana panjang tak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Menarik sarung pedang lalu mengarahkannya pada Moriya.

"Tanaka-Sama!" pria berhakama hijau segera bergerak maju menghentikan aksi yang kiranya akan dilakukan tuannya. Ia terkejut Tuannya semarah itu. "Tanaka-sama! Tanangkan diri anda!" ia menahan tangan sang tuan hendak menurunkan Katana yang diacungkan pada Moriya.

"Lepaskan, Shigeru! Anak ini harus diberi pelajaran!" Tanaka berusaha berontak dari cekalan tangan pria berhakama hijau yang dipanggil Shigeru itu.

"Tanaka-sama! Moriya hanya seorang remaja tanggung. Maafkan ke-tidak dewasaannya." Shigeru masih berusaha membujuk si tuan untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal yang tidak perlu.

"Hah!" Tanaka menurunkan pedangnya bersama dengusan keras. Ia beralih menatap pemuda yang masih menatap meja seakan meja rendah itu sesuatu yang sangat menarik. "Rupanya hukuman kurungan tidak cukup untukmu."

Tanaka kembali duduk. "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan kau tidak mengikuti peraturan di rumah ini. Aku juga tidak keberatan kau main di luar sana dan tak pulang. Tapi aku tidak mentolerir orang-orang yang merusak rencanaku."

Ia melanjutkan. "Jika ini memang benar hanya karena ketidak dewasaanmu. Kuberi kau kesempatan sekali lagi." Tanaka mengambil jeda. "Cukup katakan pada rekan kita bahwa pertemuan akan di percepat. 4 hari dari hari esok, ditempat yang sama, tepat tengah malam. Terlambat maka perjanjian batal."

Moriya tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Tapi Tanaka yakin Moriya mendengar. "Dan aku tidak menerima kegagalan, Moriya. Kau boleh pergi." tambahnya.

Moriya bangkit dari duduknya, meninggalkan ruangan serba kuning yang membuat matanya silau. Ia tidak habis pikir, Matsumoto Tanaka, ayahnya, menyukai warna-warna kuning atau emas. Terlepas dari semua bangunan tradisional yang sebisa mungkin harus menggunakan bambu kuning terbaik, ruangan ayahnya memiliki lebih banyak benda kuning dan emas. Sungguh melambangkan sebuah ketamakan.

Ia melangkah menjauh menuju kamarnya di rumah itu. Nanti saja minta penjelasan untuk apa yang diminta ayahnya tadi. Sekarang ia ingin mandi dan beristirahat. Mungkin ia akan berangkat besok pagi. Ia malas jika harus berjalan di tengah kegelapan malam.

"Kau sungguh berani."

Sebuah suara menghentikan langkah Moriya. Ia menoleh kebelakang ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata Shigeru berjalan menyusulnya.

"Aa." Moriya tersenyum lima jari.

"Apa menurutmu kau akan mati kalau aku tidak ada disana?" Ujarnya ketika sudah berjalan sejajar bersama Moriya. Anak yang sudah di kenalnya.

"Hei, mati ya mati saja, paman. Tidak perduli kau ada disana atau tidak."

_-Bletak!_

Bogeman mendarat di kepala Moriya.

"Dasar bodoh. Tidak sayang nyawa rupanya." Shigeru menambahkan.

Moriya tertegun. Ia memikirkan kalimat Shigeru. Yah, memang tidak ada yang menarik di dunia ini untuknya. Ia masih hidup karena tidak ada alasan untuk mati. Entahlah. Ia tidak ingin di cap tidak bersyukur karena bisa hidup sampai hari ini sementara di luar sana banyak orang yang agar memberikan apa saja agar bisa tetap hidup.

Sungguh, Moriya adalah anak yang sangat bisa bersyukur. Tapi hidup di keluarga Mafia atau Yakuza seperti ini tidak memberikan alasan untuknya untuk tetap hidup. Memiliki ayah yang membesarkannya, paman yang menyayanginya, atau teman-temancoretanakbuah yang selalu ada di sampingnya tentu di inginkan semua orang.

Tapi untuk seorang Moriya, hal itu terasa salah. Ayahnya memang membesarkannya. Tapi hatinya sangat dingin. Ayahnya tak pernah memeluknya ketika ia kecil. Mengajarkan cara-cara menjadi mafia dan ilmu bela diri dengan keras padanya. Ia berlatih siang dan malam. Satu demi satu, sedikit demi sedikit, setiap jenis bela diri diajarkan padanya. Ia dituntut untuk menjadi kuat karena ia adalah satu-satunya penerus kelompok mafia besar Tanaka.

Terlintas dalam pikiran Moriya andai Kami-sama menjemputnya sebelum ayahnya. Hati kecilnya tidak mengijinkannya menjadi mafia. Tentu saja pekerjaan mafia bukan memberi sumbangan kepada desa yang sedang dilanda musibah atau membantu orang yang kesusahan.

Kelompok mafia besar Tanaka cukup terkenal di balik bayangan. Menggelapkan, menipu, menyuap, meminjamkan uang dengan bunga besar, atau bahkan membunuh. Beberapa kali ia menggagalkan rencana sang ayah. Naas, kali ini ia tertangkap basah. Dikurung di kamar sendiri tanpa makanan seminggu sama sekali bukan masalah. Melihat org lain menderita karena ulah ayahnya itu lain cerita. Rasanya ia tidak bisa.

Sejak Moriya lahir, ia diajarkan cara menjadi mafia.

"_Kau harus medapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan, Moriya." _

"_Jangan pernah tundukan kepalamu pada orang lain." _

"_Lakukan apapun untuk kelompok kita."_

Moriya sangat ingat ajaran-ajaran Tanaka. Ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang dingin.

Hingga Moriya berumur 10 tahun, karena rasa penasarannya ia pergi keluar rumah. Ia dilarang pergi keluar tanpa pengawasan. Tapi rasa penasaran Moriya mematahkan perintah ayahnya. Ia pergi diam-diam ke desa terdekat dari rumah itu. Hari itulah ia melihat kenyataan. Satu kali ia pergi keluar. Kemudian dua kali. Tiga kali. Empat kali. Ia sering belajar dan bersosialisasi di luar rumah tanpa diketahui Tanaka.

Moriya menemukan rumah ini sangat dingin. Di luar sana ia bisa mendapatkan makanan dan pelukan hangat orang asing. Ketika Moriya bertanya, mengapa mereka memberinya makanan?

"_Aku tidak tahu mengapa manusia saling menyakiti, tapi, tidak perlu alasan untuk menyayangi sesama manusia." _

Itulah jawaban yang Moriya dapatkan dari seorang nenek yang tinggal di sebuah rumah reyot dengan cucu perempuannya. Ia sadar, ini salah. Melihat senyum orang lain menghangatkan hatinya. Moriya tanpa sadar tersenyum mengingat hal itu.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan?" kalimat Shigeru membuyarkan lamunan Moriya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya teringat Kanade Baa-chan. Haaa aku merindukannya." Ujarnya sambil bertampang sedih komikal.

"Dasar anak bodoh." Ujar Shigeru lelah. Pria yang sedikit lebih muda dengan Matsumoto Tanaka ini memang sudah seperti paman Moriya. Shigeru lebih mengenal Moriya daripada ayahnya sendiri. Ia juga tahu Moriya sering keluar rumah bertemu dengan seorang nenek bernama Kanade dan cucu perempuannya bernama Yui.

Shigeru juga mengerti ekspresi sedih komikal yang ditunjukan Moriya adalah untuk menutupi kesedihannya yang sebenarnya pada nenek itu. Nenek yang tak lagi ada di dunia ini untuk menemaninya.

Mereka sampai di depan kamar Moriya. "Sebaiknya kau segera pergi menemui kelompok rekan Tanaka-sama. Mereka sudah dalam perjalanan ke Sunagakure. Kurasa sudah dalam perbatasan. Kau bisa mampir ketempat nenekmu itu setelah menyelesaikan permintaan Tanaka-sama."

"Sekarang? Tapi aku ingin makan dan tidur. Besok pagi saja aku akan berangkat." Moriya lemas. Ia merajuk. Sebelum ke ruangan ayahnya ia memang sudah makan. Tapi rasanya ia masih lapar dan tertidur dengan perut kenyang adalah hal terindah yang diinginkannya. Karena setelah kenyang ia tidak akan memikirkan hal-hal yang menganggunya. Ia akan tidur dengan nyenyak.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu. Kelompok rekan ayahmu itu sudah dalam perbatasan. Akan sulit untukmu mencari mereka jika sudah berada dalam Suna. Ini!" Shigeru melemparkan sesuatu. "Jangan lupa bawa tanda pengenalmu." Tambahnya.

Moriya memperhatikan benda yang disebut tanda pengenal itu. Hanya papan kayu persegi panjang sekepalan tangan dengan tulisan berwarna emas dan beronamen. Ia merungut tidak suka.

"Walaupun Tanaka-sama bilang 'rekan', tapi mereka tidak lebih dari sekelompok bandit dan beberapa missing-nin. Segeralah bersiap. Aku menunggumu disini."

"Baiklah, baik. Aku akan pergi sekarang. Tidak perlu mengantarku. Aku akan langsung berangkat setelah mengganti baju dan mengambil katanaku." Katanya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu geser kamarnya.

Shigeru menghela nafas lelah. Anak itu selalu seenaknya. Pertama kali ia ditemukan sering pergi ke luar rumah, Tanaka sangat berang. Ia memukul Moriya dengan rotan panjang. Anak itu tidak jera. Ia kembali pergi keluar. Kali ini Tanaka menggunakan katana dari kayu untuk memukul Moriya. Semua itu tidak berguna. Moriya kembali menemui sang nenek di rumah kecilnya.

Tanaka tidak punya jalan lain. Ia menyuruh anak buahnya mengobrak-abrik rumah nenek tua itu dan kembali melarang sang anak pergi keluar. Hal itu berhasil. Tanaka cemas melihat ini. Orang lain ternyata menjadi kelemahan anaknya. Is sudah lengah dan melonggarkan pengawasannya dan membuat hal ini terjadi.

Lain Tanaka, lain Shigeru, sang tangan kanan Tanaka yang selalu menaruh perhatian penuh pada Moriya. Menurutnya, Moriya menjadi kuat dengan caranya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah menangis ketika dipukul ayahnya. Tubuh kecilnya yang memar tidak membuat air matanya mengalir. Ia juga tidak takut dengan kemarahan ayahnya. Tapi ketika Tanaka menyakiti Kanade, Moriya diam-diam menangis di sudut kamarnya. Shigeru bisa mendengar isak tertahannya yang menyalahkan diri sendiri atas apa yang terjadi pada Nenek tua itu.

Shigeru memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Moriya. Ia yakin anak itu bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Walaupun terlihat kekanakan, Moriya bisa menjaga diri sendiri.

Shigeru melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kamar penerus tunggal kelompok mafia Tanaka.

* * *

><p>Moriya berjalan santai menenteng kudanya menuju perbatasan Sunagakure. Jaket tanpa lengan yang menutupi lehernya tidak mampu mengusir rasa dinginnya angin malam. Negara berpasir itu cukup jauh dari tempatnya. Satu malam dengan berkuda membuatnya pegal. Ia rasa pagi hampir tiba walaupun sekarang masih gelap.<p>

Tba-tiba Moriya berhenti. Bau air dalam jumlah besar tertangkap indra penciumannya. Danau.

Moriya segera mengikat kudanya di salah satu batang pohon kokoh. Ia memutuskan untuk berisitarahat di pinggir danau tersebut. Ia melepas jaketnya dan meninggalkan semua perbekalan yang ia bawa pada sang kuda.

Ia menuju danau dan mengambil air untuk menyegarkan wajahnya. Dinginnya air danau yang jernih menyengat kulit Moriya. Memaksanya tetap terjaga walaupun ia merasa sedikit mengantuk.

Setelah beberapa kali membasuh wajahnya, Moriya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling danau. Pepohonan yang rindang namun jarang, ratusan bintang dilangit yang tercermin di permukaan danau, dan seseorang yang terapung dengan memeluk batang kayu sebagai penopang. Sungguh danau yang indah.

Eh? Sepertinya orang yang terapung tidak termasuk dalam keindahan alam. Atau termasuk? Tapi apa orang itu tidak merasa dingin berendam di danau ini?

Moriya memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung pada orang itu. "Hooiiii! Apa kau tidak dingin berendam disana?!" Moriya sedikti berteriak agar orang tersebut dapat mendengarnya.

". . ."

Moriya memiringkan kepalanya. Orang itu tidak sadarkan diri.

Dengan cepat Moriya berenang menghampiri orang yang terapung-apung dengan batang kayu itu. Sesuai dugaan, danau itu dingin sekali menyengat kulitnya.

Ia membaringakan orang itu di pinggir danau. Ia mengamati orang itu. Seorang gadis. Lebih muda darinya. Ia rasa umurnya sama dengan umur Yui. Pakaiannya yang terbuka memperlihatkan kulit putihnya yang keriput karena terlalu lama berendam dalam air.

Moriya memeriksa nafas dan nadi gadis itu. Masih hidup. Ia segera mengambil alas tidur yang ia tinggalkan bersama kudanya. Ia segera membungkus tubuh gadis itu. Berusaha memberikan rasa hangat.

"Urrrgh.." Moriya tersentak. Ia sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya. Gadis itu mengerang.

Lama ia memperhatikan gadis itu yang tak kunjung sadar setelah mengerang. Ia rasa gadis itu tertidur. Rambut panjang hitamnya masih meneteskan beberapa titik air. Dari pakaiannya, Moriya yakin orang yang telah ia selamatkan itu seorang kunoichi. Dan ia yakin kunoichi ini tidak sedang berendam atau bahkan mandi di danau itu.

Moriya memeriksa tubuh gadis itu. Bukan maksud untuk bersikap kurang ajar, hanya saja, ia takut gadis itu memiliki luka lain yang tersembunyi. Tidak menemukan yang ia cemaskan, Moriya mengehela nafas lega. Apa harus ia tinggalkan saja gadis ini disini? Ia tidak punya cukup banyak waktu. Kelompok rekan ayahnya akan tiba di Suna jika ia tidak segera menyusul.

Moriya menatap gadis kunoichi itu sekali lagi. Wajah damai gadis itu membuat Moriya ingin terus berada disana. Ia rasa tidak sopan meninggalkan orang yang ditolongnya begitu saja, kan? Bukan karna gadis itu sedikit manis dengan wajah bulat dan kulit bersih kenyalnya. Hahahaha bukan.

Lama menunggui gadis itu terbangun, tanpa sadar matahari muncul membawa sinarnya perlahan. Pagi sudah tiba. Moriya menghela nafas. Ia yakin tidak akan menemukan kelompok yang dicarinya di perbatasan. Ia harus terus berjalan ke Suna. Ia memutuskan untuk membereskan perlengkapannya. Ia akan berangkat segera setelah gadis itu sadar.

Kruyuuuuk~

Perut Moriya berbunyi komikal.

"Haaaaaaa." Moriya lemas. Ia ingat ia belum makan apapun sejak semalam. "Sudah kuduga. Harusnya aku makan dan tidur saja semalam." Moriya berjalan terseok memasuki hutan di dekat danau. Mencari buah yang bisa ia makan.

Wajahnya berbinar menemukan pohon yang berbuah seperti apel. "Yatta!" ia memetik beberapa dan makan dengan lahap di bawah pohon itu.

Tiba-tiba beberapa hewan menyembul keluar seolah mengerti acara makannya. Ia berkedip menatap hewan-hewan itu. Ia memeringkan kepalanya bingung. "Kalian mau?"

Lalu ia menyerahkan beberapa buah yang baru saja ia petik. Hewan-hewan yang ia kenali sebagai Kelinci dan Rusa itu pun bergerak mendekat memberanikan diri mengambil buah ditangan Moriya.

Sang kelinci sedikit mengendus buah di tangan Moriya kemudian mulai menggigitinya. Moriya tersenyum, ternyata hewan-hewan ini tidak takut padanya. "Yosh, yosh." Beberapa burung juga mendarat mendekati Moriya. Moriya semakin tersenyum melihat hewan-hewan jinak itu, hingga, ia merasakan keberadaan seseorang.

Moriya menolehkan fokusnya pada seorang gadis yang sedang menatapnya. Gadis kunoichi yang ia selamatkan itu berdiri mematung. Sepertinya ia sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Moriya bingung. "I-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan loh."

"Hahahahahaha." Gadis kunoichi itu tertawa. Tidak. Terbahak? Apa yang lucu? Moriya semakin bingung. "Memangnya kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Y-ya seperti aku adalah seorang putri konyol yang memberi makan hewan atau bicara dengan mereka." Moriya sering mendengar dongeng dari nenek Kanade tentang seorang putri dari sebuah kerajaan yang sangat akrab dengan hewan-hewan. Tidak salah kan jika ia berfikiran bahwa gadis itu mengiranya seorang putri yang identik dengan pengakraban diri pada hewan?

"Behahahahahahahaha." Si gadis semakin tertawa keras. Ia semakin yakin gadis ini memang sedang mengirinya sebagai seorang putri. Apa seharusnya ia tidak memberi makan hewan-hewan itu? Ini memalukan.

"Oy, tidak sopan menertawakan orang seperti itu."

"Wahahaha maaf, maaf." Gadis itu menghentikan tawanya. "Apa kau yang telah menyelamatkanku? Terima kasih banyak." Gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk. Manis sekali. Sepertinya Moriya bertemu putri sungguhan.

Ia mencoba tenang dan tersenyum gugup. "A-ah ya. Bukan masalah."

"Namamu?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ha?" Moriya masih belum bisa menenangkan hatinya yang terpesona dengan senyum sang gadis ninja. Apa tadi gadis itu bertanya namanya?

"Namaku Ritsu. Namamu?" Untunglah gadis itu kembali bertanya.

"Moriya." Kali ini Moriya menjawab dengan cepat. Tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan ini. Siapa tadi namanya? Ritsu? Nama yang sangat biasa untuk gadis luar biasa ini.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Moriya. Kau tinggal disini?"

Apa ia tinggal disini? Di hutan ini? Tentu saja tidak. "Tidak. Hanya kebetulan lewat."

"Begitu." Ritsu mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah menolongku." Tambahnya.

Ah, gadis itu akan pergi. "Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

"Tentu. Kita akan bertemu lagi. Sampai jumpa."

Mereka akan bertemu lagi? Benarkah? Moriya akhirnya memutuskan untuk percaya pada gadis ninja itu. "Aa."

Moriya manatap punggung Ritsu yang berlari melompati dahan demi dahan. Menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia akan percaya bahwa ia akan bertemu gadis itu lagi.

Moriya melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia mengenakan kembali jaket tanpa lengan dengan kerah tingginya dan menunggangi kuda menuju Suna. Nasib buruk mengikutinya. Ia tidak menemukan kelompok bandit yang dikatakan Shigeru sepanjang perjalanan. Ia menghela napas lelah.

Ia sudah menunggang kuda 2 hari 2 malam. Yang ia makan hanya buah dan tanaman liar. Ah, ia sempat mampir ke kedai teh dalam perjalanannya tadi. Tapi makanannya tidak enak. Mungkin kedai itu memang hanya untuk para pengembara yang melepas lelah sambil minum teh. Tapi setidaknya buatlah makanan yang enak untuk orang-orang seperti Moriya ini. Moriya menangisi ketidak beruntungannya.

"haah.. Aku ngantuk. Aku lapar." Gerutunya. Mungkin sedikit ramen atau sukiyaki terdengar enak. Atau nasi kare pedas boleh juga. Air liur Moriya menetes tanpa sadar.

Moriya sudah sampai di depan gerbang kota Suna. Akhirnya ia harus mencari sendiri orang-orang itu Suna. Yang membuat ini lebih buruk adalah ia hanya punya waktu dua hari untuk memberi tahu kelompok itu atau ayahnya akan benar-benar membunuhnya. Semoga ia menemukannya.

"Selama pagi, tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Seorang penjaga gerbang menghampiri dan menyapa Moriya. Tentu saja orang asing harus diperiksa bukan? Bagaimana jika ia adalah mafia yang akan menghancurkan Sunagakure? Penjagaan adalah hal yang penting.

"Ah, aku seorang pengembara. Aku hanya ingin beristirahat disini selama beberapa hari. Terlalu sering menginap di bawah langit membuatku kurang sehat." Ia rasa ia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong.

"Apa anda mempunyai tanda pengenal?"

"Tidak, sejak kecil aku sudah berpindah-pindah." Maafkan kebihingannya, Kami-sama.

"Baiklah. Ini kuberikan izin untuk memasuki Sunagakure sebagai turis. Tunjukan pada penjaga yang bertanya pada anda. Dan izin ini hanya berlaku satu minggu, tuan." Penjaga berpakaian ninja dengan ikat kepala Suna itu memberinya sebuah gulungan kecil. Moriya menerimanya. Ok. Penjagaan memang bukan hal penting.

"Terima Kasih."

"Ah, tunggu." Moriya baru akan berlalu ketika sang penjaga kembali menghentikannya.

"Ya?" Moriya mencoba bersikap tenang,

"Senjata dilarang untuk turis. Silahkan anda menitipkan benda-benda tajam atau hal-hal yang bisa menjadi senjata. Anda bisa mengambilnya kembali ketika meninggalkan Suna." Ok. Penjagaan adalah hal penting.

"Oh, tentu."

Moriya memberikan semua senjatanya walaupun senjata yang ia miliki hanya katana panjangnya. Yah, ia harap tidak menemui hal-hal yang harus menggunakan katana panjang hitam itu.

Moriya mengamati kota Suna. Walaupun di luar kota Suna tidak ada yang bisa ia lihat selain pasir, disini, ia bisa melihat tanah batuan. Walaupun terlihat udara yang sedikit berdebu membawa pasir, tapi Suna tidak jauh seperti kota-kota di negara besar lainnya.

Moriya tidak tahu harus kemana, maka ia hanya berjalan lurus. Di kanan dan kiri jalan terdapat toko-toko yang menjual berbagai hal. Semakin kedalam, toko-toko berubah menjadi jejeran kedai-kedai. Ia bisa mencium bau makanan dari tempatnya berdiri, kembali mengingat perutnya belum terisi.

"Yatta!" Moriya berlari memasuki salah satu kedai ramen yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Selamat datang." Seorang wanita menyambut kedatang Moriya.

Moriya mengambil tempat duduk ditengah. Kedai yang hanya menggunakan satu kursi panjang itu membuatnya duduk berdampingan dengan orang lain yang sedang makan disana. "Ah, tolong ramen pedasnya ya."

"Segera datang!" seru sang wanita. Wanita itu tidak sendirian. Ia mengolah kedai itu dengan seorang pria. "Ah, tuan, saya tidak pernah melihat anda. Anda orang asing?"

Karena duduk paling tengah, ia jadi berhadapan dengan wanita pengelola kedai tersebut. "Aa."

"Anda berasal dari mana?"

"Aku seorang pengembara."

"Ah, seorang petualang rupanya." Wajah wanita itu berbinar. Ia menambahkan, "Jika anda pernah berkunjung ke Konohagakure anda pasti pernah mendengar Kedai Ichiraku Ramen. Ramennya adalah nomor satu di dunia. Semua kage lima negara besar pernah mencoba ramen Ichiraku atas saran Hokaga Konoha karena beliau adalah langganan spesialnya."

"Hee...Apa benar? Hebat sekali. Aku juga ingin mencobanya." Sebenarnya Moriya bingung kenapa wanita ini menceritakan ini padanya. Apa ia tidak merasa kedainya akan tersaingi? Ah mungkin wanita itu sudah percaya diri dengan ramen dikedainya. Atau mungkin ia mengagumi kedai yang diceritakannya dan membuat kedai ramen ini.

"Jangan khawatir, tuan. Anda akan segera mencicipinya. Ramen kami tidak ada perbedaan dengan kedai Ichiraku Ramen."

"Benarkah?" Moriya mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tentu saja, karena ini juga Ichiraku Ramen cabang Sunagakure, tuan." Moriya terkejut. Ia memang tidak memperhatikan nama plang kedai ini. Jadi kedai ini sangat terkenal?

"Hei, ayame. Berhentilah mengoceh. Biarkan tamu kita menikmati makanannya. Silahkan, Tuan." Pria yang mengelola kedai itu pun datang menyajikan semangkuk ramen dengan uap mengepul di udara.

"Mou, Dai-kun! Aku hanya menceritakan kedai yang dibangun ayahku pada pemuda tampan ini." Wanita yang dipanggil ayame itu mengerutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ingat ayame. Berselingkuhlah di belakang. Jangan di depan mata suamimu ini." Ujar pria itu. Sepertinya mereka sepasang suami istri. Apa mereka sedang bertengkar?

"Aku hanya menemaninya. Bukan berselingkuh, Dai-kun."

Dan Moriya tidak ingin ikut campur dalam perdebatan yang menurutnya manis itu. Ia makan dengan lahap. Ramen ini memang enak. Apa ia perlu tambah? Hm, patut dipertimbangkan.

"Silahkan datang kembali!"

Moriya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kedai ramen ichiraku cabang Suna setelah menelan habis 2 mangkuk ramen pedas. Mungkin ia harus mencari penginapan. Ia tidak ingin tidur dijalan. Hari memang siang. Matahari masih berada dipuncak kepalanya. Ia bisa merasakan terik panas matahari.

Suna memang negara dengan musim panas sepanjang tahun. Walaupun tinggal di bawah terik matahari, penduduk kota Suna tidak terlihat berkulit hitam. Apa mereka menggunakan semacam lotion anti sinar matahari? Atau itu sudah termasuk kedalam salah satu bakat penduduk Suna?

Moriya berjalan dengan memikirkan banyak hal yang tidak penting. Sampai ia tiba di sebuah penginapan tak jauh dari kedai ramen tadi. Setelah diperhatikan, dari gerbang utama Suna berjalan lurus kau akan menemukan Kantor Kazekage. Tentu saja kau harus berjalan ketengah desa. Dan penginapan itu tak jauh dari kantor pemimpin Sunagakure tersebut.

Moriya memutuskan untuk memesan kamar terlebih dahulu. Lalu ia akan mencari kelompok bandit perintah ayahnya. Setelah ia pikirkan lagi. Moriya sendiri tidak mengerti rencana ayahnya kali ini. Bahkan dengan bandit. Apa yang ayahnya akan lakukan? Penyerangan terhadap Suna? Walaupun terdengar mustahil, tapi Moriya akan memikirkan kemungkinan yang terakhir. Jika itu tentang Tanaka, ia pikir apapun bisa terjadi.

Baru saja ia akan memutar pintu kayu kamar penginapan itu ketika ia mendengar langkah kaki melewatinya. Ia menoleh.

"Ritsu?" Moriya terkejut.

"Moriya?!" Pekik Ritsu, sama terkejutnya dengan Moriya. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu secepat ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya gadis itu.

"Umm, menginap. Aku sedang berkunjung ke Suna. Hahaha" Moriya berusaha menutupi kenyataan dengan tawa tidak jelasnya. "Lalu kau?"

"Ah, aku sedang menjalankan misi. Dan hari ini sedang menginap disini."

Kalau dilihat, Ritsu memang tidak berasal dari Suna. Hitaitenya lain dengan penjaga gerbang Suna. Moriya tidak tahu Ritsu berasal dari negara mana karena ia tidak pernah memperhatikan hal-hal sedetil itu.

"Ah, begitu."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Hm, tidak ada. Mungkin sedikit berjalan-jalan."

"Apa kau keberatan aku menemani?" Apa tadi dia bilang? Apa ini ajakan kencan?

Moriya gugup. "A-ah. Ya. Aku tidak keberatan."

"Baiklah, aku akan berganti baju. Tunggu aku ya."

"A-aa."

Ini gila. Ia bertemu seorang gadis ninja. lalu berkenalan. Kemudian kencan. Apa ini? Roman picisan murahan? Ia tidak tahu harus merasa beruntung atau heran. Apa ada maksud lain dari gadis itu? Moriya lama berpikir sambil merapihkan barang-barangnya di kamar penginapan yang dipesannya.

Moriya segera keluar dengan kaus berlengan panjang. Ia meninggalkan jaket tanpa lengannya di kamar penginapan. Tidak lama kemudian, Ritsu keluar dengan baju yang sama persis dengan yang pertama kali Moriya lihat. Moriya semakin curiga. Jika ini memang kencan, apa gadis itu tidak ingin sedikit bersolek? Apa Ritsu merasa percaya diri dengan penampilannya? Walaupun menurut Moriya Ritsu sudah cukup cantik sekarang. Tapi ini mencurigakan.

"Apa kau menunggu lama?" Tanya gadis itu setelah sampai dihadapan Moriya.

"Tidak."

"Ayo!"

Moriya memutuskan untuk mengikuti permainan gadis ini. "Kita akan kemana?" tanyanya.

"Hanya berjalanan-jalan. Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah."

"Apa kau keberatan menemaniku makan?"

"Tentu tidak. Dan berhenti bertanya tentang apa aku keberatan."

Ritsu tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, baiklah. Mori-kun, temani aku makan sukiyaki di kedai sana ya."

"Ha'i. Ha'i."

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Lalu mengambil tempat duduk secara acak di kedai sukiyaki tersebut. Mereka menunggu setelah memesan.

"Ne, Mori-kun. Ceritakan tentang dirimu."

Moriya mencoba untuk tidak menaruh kecurigaan pada Ritsu. "Aku hanya seorang pengembara. Bagaimana denganmu? Ceritakan tentang dirimu."

"Namaku Ritsu Uchiha dari klan Uchiha Konoha." Konoha? Gadis ini ninja dari negara api ternyata. "Aku anak sulung dengan 3 adik."

"Hmm.. Kau ninja?"

"Ya, aku hebat, kau tahu?"

"Oh ya?"

"Ya. Kau ingin sparring dengaku?"

"Tidak, aku bukan ninja."

"Heee.. sparring buakn hanya untuk ninja. kulihat kau cukup terlatih."

Makanan pesanan mereka akhirnya datang. Satu porsi besar sukiyaki dengan 2 mangkuk nasi. 2 ocha hangat juga menemani acara makan mereka.

"Tapi aku tidak sebanding denganmu."

"Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya."

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa."

"Lalu, kau berasal dari mana, Mori-kun? Tempatmu dilahirkan mungkin."

"Kusagakure." Hm, Motiya menikmati sukiyakinya. Ternyata enak.

"Ah, cukup dekat dengan Konoha."

Mereka malanjutkan makan dalam diam. Tampaknya Ritsu kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia bicarakan dengan pemuda dihadapannya itu. Akhirnya mereka kembali keruangan masing-masing setelah acara makan dan sedikit berjalan-jalan.

Malam di Suna cukup dingin. Walaupun siang hari terasa panas menyengat kulit, tapi ketika malam tiba, Suna tidak ada bedanya dengan malam-malam ditempat lainnya.

Malam itu juga Moriya memutuskan mencari kelompok bandit yang menyusahkannya. Waktunya tidak banyak. Ia mengancingkan jaket tanpa langannya sampai ke dagu. Menutup seluruh lehernnya, menghalau dinginnya angin malam.

Ia berjalan di pusat kota Suna. Menerawang kedai-kedai minuman yang masih beroperasi.

Lama berjalan, ia menemukan kedai di sudut kota dengan pengunjung yang mencurigakan. Ia memasuki kedai itu.

Walaupun belum umurnya memasuki kedai sake, tapi ia tetap melangkah dan duduk di salah satu kursi dan meja kosong yang tersedia. Ini bagus, kedatangannya menarik perhatian pengunjung kedai. Mungkin mereka heran dengan seorang bocah yang seharusnya sudah terlelap di kamarnya yang nyaman. Itu bagus.

Moriya mengambil tanda pengenal yang diberikan Shigeru padanya. Ia meletakannya begitu saja diatas meja. Ia bergeming di kursinya, tidak memesan apapun atau berkata apapun.

Satu persatu pengunjung kedai itu duduk disebelahnya. Tiga di hadapannya, dan dua mengapit tubuhnya. Moriya mengamati wajah-wajah itu sebelum berujar. "Besok. Tepat tengah malam. Tanaka mempercepat pertemuan."

Moriya mengambil tanda pengenalnya lagi, lalu berdiri meninggalkan tempat itu. Tugasnya sudah selesai. Waktunya untuk pulang. Tapi apa benar ia akan pulang? Rasa penasaran Moriya kembali menghantui. Mungkin tetap tinggal dan melihat pertemuan yang dimaksud ayahnya tidak buruk juga.

Akhirnya Moriya memutuskan untuk beristirahat sampai malam pertemuan.

TBC!

Okeh! Episode yang paling membosankan dari 4 chapter wkakakak -_- saya rasa semakin lama ini menjadi konsumsi saya pribadi. Karena saya menikmati menulis fic ini.

chap depan akan rilis dalam waktu dekat. dan saya rasa chap depan itu klimaks. wakakakak hikz -_- drabblenya nanti lah, abis ini tamat

Anw, ada yg tahu FMS(Feel My Soul)? Itu fic kemana ya? ;;;;A;;;; fic SasuHina favorit aku huweeee aku nyari kok udah ga ada ya ngeeeng

Jaa, jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak anda jika sudah membaca atau terlanjur baca. Walaupun tanpa nama, atau hanya memfav atau follow, saya sangat menghargainya. '-')b

**Special Thanks To: sekai no yami, Putera, pamyuu-pamyuu, Red devils, kkkk, Hadinamikaze, mantika mochi, NamikazeARES, Sarutobi RianMaru, Guest-tachi**


	5. Truth or Trick

Gokigenyou, minna-sama. #bow

Lama juga ga update. Ga sesuai janji, jadi enak nih(?) -_- moga ni cerita belom basi.

Tadinya mau manjangin lagi, tapi yaudah lah, biar cepet tamat, ga punya utang lagi e kan.

Saya berusaha ngasih 'feel' disini. Semoga feelnya dapet. Kalau ga dapet? Coba lagi. -_-v

Masukannya jangan lupa di review, tp saya ga nerima review macem judger yang nge claim fic saya plagiat. Hello oemjii saya buat fic ini berdasarkan ke egoisan saya liat masa depan naruto dkk kaya gemana karna saya ga yakin masashi kishimoto bakal bikin future anime naruto.

Terus itu, walaupun saya bilang ceritanya ga serius bkn berarti ga ada intriknya sama sekali orz maap kan saya orz saya bawel bgt sih pake ngomong abcd yak sama readers orz #iniudahngebawellagi orz

Enjoy, Minna-sama!

Warning: OOC, OCC, OC, OO #Duakh, Typo(s), Alur pake NOS, Cerita membosankan. Cerita mudah ditebak. I've warned you

Disclaimer: Naruto punya saya tapi boong

* * *

><p>"Penawaran yang kami tawarkan sudah yang paling terbaik untuk kita semua. Kita tidak bisa lagi mengulur waktu."<p>

Malam di pinggir kota Suna cukup dingin. Dan bertambah dingin di lokasi dua kelompok pria dengan jumlah 6 dan 8 orang. Pasir-pasir yang berterbangan tersapu angin malam sama sekali tidak mengganggu aktivitas diskusi mereka.

"Kami hanya ingin yang terbaik. Kami bukan orang baik, kau tahu." Salah satu pria yang terlihat paling tua dari kelompok dengan jumlah lebih banyak mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia menantang kubu lawan.

"Ambil atau tinggalkan, Pak tua." Pria dari kubu lawan dengan kimono tradisional menerima tantangan. Ia tak akan kalah.

"Cih, anak muda jaman sekarang memang tidak sopan. Tidak perlu jual mahal, bocah ingusan. Kami tahu kalian membutuhkan kami."

"Ternyata kau sudah mengerti, Pak tua. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa kutawarkan padamu. Aksi balas dendam dan uang. Bukankah itu banyak?"

"Ya, tapi melihat kejadian 17 tahun yang lalu, aku ingin kelompok kami mempunyai suara. Kalian harus berdiskusi dengan kami dalam mengambil keputusan. Kita setara. Berkerja sama."

Wajah pria dengan kimono yang biasa dipanggil Shigeru-san oleh anak-anak buahnya mengeras. Ia dan beberapa anak buahnya memang bertugas untuk berdiskusi dengan kelompok bandit dan missing-nin. Diskusi ini tentu saja atas permintaan kelompok bandit dan missing-nin.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan itu, Pak tua. Mafia Tanaka bukan mafia kacangan." Shigeru menggerakan tangannya meremehkan. Ia melanjutkan. "Apa menurutmu, di dunia ini bandit hanya kelompok kalian? Kami pikir, berkerja sama dengan orang yang kompeten membuat kemungkinan keberhasilan lebih besar. Tapi, jika ternyata kalian berfikir seperti itu, maka kami tidak bisa melanjutkan ini."

Sang pria tua semakin marah. "Cih."

Shigeru memperhatikan para calon rekan-rekannya. Empat bandit yang terlihat marah. Dan empat missing-nin yang terlihat datar namun serius. Shigeru bisa melihat satu-satunya wanita di kelompok itu. Shigeru tidak ingin permasalahan ini berkembang lebih besar dengan berinteraksi dengan missing-nin. Sama sekali tidak membuat kontak apapun. Sudah cupuk dengan bandit yang banyak maunya.

"Pemimpin cukup seorang saja. Terlalu banyak pemimpin menyebabkan perpecahan. Bukankah kita semua ingin berhasil?"

Tentu saja tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan retorik Shigeru. Walaupun sepertinya missing-nin hanya tertarik dengan bayaran, tapi tentu kemungkinan menang membuat nyawa mereka lebih aman.

"Baiklah, saya sebagai perwakilan Tanaka-sama, senang bisa mendengarkan anda. Segera hubungi saya jika masih ada yang ingin anda sampaikan."

Shigeru dan anak buahnya berbalik dan segera beranjak dari tempat yang cukup sulit dipijak itu. Beberapa langkah kemudian ia berhenti dan berujar. "Ah, dan kami menjanjikan pembayaran dua kali lipat jika kita berhasil menghancurkan Suna."

"Whoops~"

Shigeru bisa mendengar suara seorang wanita setelah kalimatnya. Ia berbalik ke arah sumber suara.

–_Duarr!_

Ledakan melambungkan tubuh Shigeru.

_–Tang!_

Kemudian suara padang dan suara pasir yang berhamburan.

Shigeru mengerjap dan berusaha mencaritahu apa yang terjadi. Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Ia segera berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda. Penglihatannya tertutup oleh debu pasir. Ia tidak yakin siapa yang menyerang. Apakah para bandit dan missing-nin itu memberontak?

Shigeru merasakan seseorang melompat dan menyerangnya. Ia memasang posisi bertahan dengan katana panjang.

_–Tang!_

Katana panjangnya membentur sesuatu. Sebuah kunai. Ninja? Para missing-nin itu membelot? Atau ada orang lain?

Debu pasir yang berterbangan perlahan menghilang. Ia bisa melihat musuh dihadapannya. Seorang anak muda. Bahkan lebih muda dari Moriya, yang sudah ia anggap anak sendiri. Wajahnya seperti bocah ingusan. Tapi posturnya cukup tinggi tegap. Shigeru meremehkan pemuda di hadapannya.

Pertarungan tidak bisa dihindari. Shigeru bisa melihat dari ekor matanya anak-anak buahnya melawan seorang bocah lainnya. Dan para bandit dan missing-nin yang juga melawan musuh lainnya. Sepertinya pergerakan mereka sudah diketahui. Musuhnya adalah ninja Konoha kalau dilihat dari hitaite yang dikenakan pemuda ini. Shigeru cemas.

Shigeru adalah samurai. Ia bertarung dengan pedang. Ia handal dan sangat terlatih. Tinjunya juga tidak bisa dikatakan lemah. Bocah kuning dihadapannya beberapa kali menggunakan bunshin membuatnya cukup kesulitan karna harus melawan 2 orang dengan kekuatan yang sama.

Cukup lama, pertarungan mereka cukup sengit. Tidak ada serangan si bocah kuning yang mengenainya telak. Tapi staminanya terbatas.

Shigeru terluka. Beberapa kali ia hanya dapat menahan serangan lawan tanpa bisa menyerang balik. Bocah ini tidak bisa diremehkan.

_–Tangg!_

Katana Shigeru terlempar. Inilah akhir hidupnya. Ia sempat menatap katana yang terlempar itu dengan ekor matanya. Salahkan jari-jarinya yang sudah melemah menggenggam katana kesayangannya itu. Ah, dasar bodoh. Ia masih punya dosa yang harus ditebusnya. Seharusnya ia tidak berakhir disini.

Shigeru memejamkan mata. Bersiap menerima apapun itu karna sudah tidak memiliki pertahanan. Semoga tidak terasa sakit. Inginnya sih, langsung mati saja.

_–Tangg!_

Suara dentingan besi menghiasi pendengarannya. Terdengar sangat dekat. Ia membuka mata.

"Mori..." Shigeru terkejut.

Moriya berdiri menahan kunai yang dilancarkan bocah kuning dengan katana panjang miliknya. Mayoritas mafia Tanaka memang dipersenjatai dengan Katana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Shigeru khawatir. Ia tidak ingin melibatkan Moriya dalam kasus ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, paman?" Moriya bertanya pada Shigeru. Bocah kuning yang sedikit lebih pendek dari Moriya melompat mundur sambil mendecih. Ternyata serangan terakhirnya gagal.

Shigeru bangkit. Ia memegangi bisepnya yang terluka. "Aa. Yang lebih penting, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankan kau diperintahkan segera pulang setelah menyampaikan pesan dari Tanaka?"

"Berwisata. Dan berkencan." Jawab Moriya asal.

"Aku serius! Kau harus segera pergi dari sini! Disini sangat berbahaya!"

"Ya, sangat berbahaya. Perhatikan depanmu, paman. Dia datang."

Bocah kuning kembali memunculkan bunshin. Keadaan menjadi dua lawan dua yang tidak seimbang.

Shigeru berhasil meraih katananya yang terpental cukup jauh. Tapi pertarungan dengan satu tangan sangat sulit.

_–Tangg!_

Shigeru kembali kehilangan katananya. Katana naas itu terlempar cukup jauh. Shigeru mengumpat dalam hati. Lain kali mungkin ia harus memilih katana yang lebih ringan.

Bocah pirang itu melompat mundur segera setelah katana Shigeru melambung jauh. Ia melemparkan kunai yang sudah disertai kertas peledak. Shigeru dalam bahaya.

"PAMAN!"

Moriya melompat menghalau terbangnya kunai. Posisi melompatnya yang terlihat panik dan terburu-buru tidak bisa membalikan kunai.

"YUUUJII!" teriak seorang gadis.

_–DHUARR!_

Kunai meledak. Walaupun pertarungan Moriya dengan bunshin bocah pirang sangat sengit, Moriya bisa melihat katana Shigeru yang terlempar dilanjutkan dengan kunai yang melesat ke arah pria yang kelewat serius itu.

Moriya berusaha menyelamatkan pamannya, posisinya tidak bagus.

Kunai meledak.

Shigeru terpental namun ia tidak mendapat luka serius. "Moriyaa!" ia mencoba bangkit dan melihat keadaan Moriya yang terbaring di atas pasir. Tubuhnya kaku. Ia tidak bisa merasakan kakinya. Kebas.

Ninja-ninja konoha menghentikan pertarungan mereka dan berkumpul dengan bocah pirang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Yuuji?!" sang gadis berteriak marah. Rasanya ia ingin menampar orang dihadapannya.

"Tenanglah, Ritsu-chan. Yuu tidak sengaja, ya kan?" pemuda yang lainnya menengahi. Sementara bocah kuning yang dipanggil Yuuji tidak membalas atau menampilkan ekspresi yang dapat diartikan.

Karena pertarungan terhenti, situasi ini dimanfaatkan para bandit dan missing-nin yang merasa pertarungan ini percuma. Mereka memilih mundur untuk sementara.

"Ya, sebaiknya kita lihat keadaan anak itu." Satu-satunya pria dewasa di kelompok ninja Konoha itu bergerak menuju Moriya.

_–Srakk!_

Tiba-tiba dua orang dari kelompok Shigeru melompat dan menghadang laju ninja Konoha yang mendekati Moriya.

_–Duaar!_

Mereka melempar peledak.

Pria Konoha dewasa berambut nanas itu melompat mundur. Ia mengerutkan dahinya. Anak yang terbaring tidak sadarkan itu berharga bagi kelompok mafia besar?

Dua orang anak buah Shigeru berdiri melawan ninja-ninja Konoha dengan berani. Katana panjang melekat erat ditangan mereka, siap bertarung dengan siapapun yang berusaha mendekati putra sang pemimpin besar mafia Tanaka.

Shigeru ditemani 5 anak buah terbaiknya dalam diskusi kali ini. Tiga diantaranya luka parah. Hanya Tashigi dan Koji yang masih bertahan.

Salah satu anak buah Shigeru yang berusaha menyelamatkan Moriya itu memandu rekannya yang lain. "Kalian, cepat bawa Shigeru-san dan pergi dari sini. Biar aku dan Koji yang menyelamatkan Moriya-san." Ujarnya memimpin.

"Shigeru-san, Ayo kita segera pergi dari sini." Anak-anak buah Shigeru yang mengerti situasi segera membawa Shigeru untuk mundur.

"Dasar bodoh! Cepat tolong Moriya! Jangan perdulikan aku!" Shigeru menolak di ungsikan ketempat yang lebih aman.

Anak-anak buah Shigeru segera mengangkatnya. "Nanti kami akan menjemputnya."

"Dasar bodoh! Turunkan aku! Moriya! Moriyaaa!"

Shigeru yang tidak bisa berbuat banyak akhirnya dibawa dengan paksa. Karena Shigeru juga termasuk petinggi mafia Tanaka, mereka harus menyelamatkan Shigeru untuk pergerakan selanjutnya.

Sementara itu, Tashigi dan Koji yang berusaha menyelamatkan Moriya yakin tidak bisa mengalahkan 4 orang ninja Konoha. Walaupun mereka melihat salah satu dari ninja-ninja itu adalah seorang gadis kecil, si rambut pirang dan bocah anjing yang berdiri berdampingan tidak bisa di anggap mudah. Di tambah seorang ninja dewasa diantara kawanan musuh membuat tingkat keberhasilan mereka menjadi minus.

Mereka harus memikirkan cara lain.

Tashigi melihat ini tidak bagus. Ia harus mengambil keputusan. Ia berujar pelan, agar hanya Koji yang mendengarnya. "Kita akan menyerang dengan serangan jarak dekat. Setalah benturan pertama, segera lemparkan peledak dan melompat. Selamatkan Moriya-san dan segera pergi dari sini."

"Apa?! Tapi–"

"Ini perintah. Kau masih muda. Masih banyak belajar. Aku akan mencoba sebisaku agar bisa pulang."

Koji memikirkan kata-kata Tashigi. Pikirannya melayang, Koji memang yang paling muda dari 5 rekannya yang lain. Ia juga bergabung sebagai mafia belum lama. Tapi bakatnya membuatnya bertemu dengan Tashigi dan lainnya. Ia dengar Tashigi-san mempunyai keluarga. Tashigi mempunyai orang-orang yang menunggunya kembali pulang. Tidak seperti dirinya yang hidup sebatang kara sejak kecil. Harusnya ia saja yang menjadi umpan. Tashigi orang yang baik, ia belum sempat bertanya bagaimana Tashigi bisa berada di kelompok mafia jahat seperti ini.

Untuk orang seperti Koji, mafia mungkin cocok. Karena sejak kecil Koji cukup sering mencuri dan berkelahi untuk bisa bertahan hidup. Sebelum bergabung dengan mafia Tanaka, hidupnya adalah mimpi buruk. Ketika perang berakhir, semuanya tidak baik-baik saja. Bahkan terjadi kekacauan karna negara kecilnya kekurangan sumber daya manusia. Orang tuanya meninggal dalam perang.

Koji sering tertawa dengan rekan-rekannya walaupun–

"KOJII!"

_-Duarr!_

Tubuh Koji terpental sepuluh meter lebih. Koji lengah. Bocah anjing menggunakan jurus ninja bersama dengan anjingnya menyerang Koji yang tanpa pertahanan. Sementara Tashigi sendiri menahan serangan pria nanas tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Tashigi menggeram marah. Ia menyerang membabi buta. Serangannya yang terbawa emosi justru membuatnya semakin terpojok.

Tashigi pun berakhir. Ia masih mempunyai kesadarannya tapi tak lagi bisa bergerak. Ia belum mati. Sebelum kehilangan kesadaran, ia melihat Koji yang tergeletak dan Moriya yang dibawa pergi.

Sial! Ini semua salahnya.

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

><p>"Kau sudah sadar?"<p>

"U..ugh."

Moriya mengerjap. Matanya terasa berat. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa perih. Kimono yang dikenakannya sudah berubah dengan kimono dari penginapan yang dipinjamkan pada tamu penginapan di Sunagakure tersebut.

Setelah Moriya dapat memfokuskan manik birunya, ia melihat Ritsu dan ninja-ninja Konoha yang ia lawan memandangnya intens. Moriya terkejut. Adrenalinnya terpacu. Ia berada di teritori lawan. Tapi setidaknya ia tidak dalam situasi terpojok atau dalam kondisi akan terbunuh.

Tangan, dada, dan perut Moriya terbalut perban. Jadi ia bisa menyimpulkan ia sedang disembuhkan setelah pertarungan. Oke, ini masih bisa ia kendalikan. Musuh tidak membunuhnya berarti ia berharga. Yang perlu dilakukan adalah memikirkan cara pergi dari sini. Ia harus tenang.

Moriya pernah beberapa kali mendapati kondisi seperti ini. Diculik dan disekap. Berada jauh di dalam teritori musuh. Menjadi mafia tentu saja memiliki banyak musuh. Dan musuh akan memanfaatkan berbagai macam cara untuk menjatuhkan lawannya. Termasuk, menculik penerus kelompok mafia terkenal. Ya. Terkenal. Tidak sedikit orang yang tahu Moriya adalah seorang penerus. Dan tidak sedikit juga rumor yang beredar tentangnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ritsu bertanya. Gadis itu tampak khawatir.

Ia rasa ninja-ninja Konoha ini tidak berniat melukainya. Tapi ia tidak boleh terlalu yakin. "Ah, aa." Moriya bergumam tanda ia baik-baik saja.

"Aku hanya memberi obat racikan ibuku. Aku bukan ninja medis. Tapi syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa." Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Aa. Terima Kasih."

"Namamu Moriya?" tiba-tiba pria yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya bertanya padanya. Jumlah mereka bertambah satu. Pria ini tidak ikut dalam pertempuran itu. "Moriya Tanaka?"

"Ya." Moriya menjawab singkat.

"Namaku Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Ini putriku, Ritsu. Pria disana itu, Shikamaru, kemudian bocah kuning dengan wajah jeleknya itu bernama Yuuji. Sedangkan bocah dengan anjing bernama Kenta dan anjingnya bernama Rairi." Sasuke mengenalkan teman-temannya pada Moriya.

"Yosh! Salam kenal, Moriya." Ujar Kenta dengan senyum bersamaan dengan gonggongan kecil Rairi. Merespon positive perkenalan singkat dari Sasuke.

Sementara yang lain hanya tersenyum pada Moriya. Kecuali Yuuji yang memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aa. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Moriya tersenyum.

Ninja-ninja Konoha tidak akan menyakitinya. Ia yakin itu. Ninja-ninja Konoha tidak salah menyerang mereka mengingat niat mereka datang ke Suna. Moriya pun ingin menghentikan ayahnya. Tapi tidak dengan cara melukai kelompoknya sendiri. Bahkan sampai melukai paman Shigeru. Lebih baik ia yang mati.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan berbasi-basi. Moriya Tanaka. Apakah kau benar putra Tanaka Matsumoto?"

Moriya tidak berniat berbohong. "Aa."

"Lalu siapa ibumu?"

Ibu? Ayahnya tidak pernah memberi tahukan nama ibunya? Dan Moriya sendiri melihat ayahnya banyak bersama perempuan. Apakah salah satu perempuan-perempuan itu adalah ibunya?

Moriya sadar. Ia sedang di introgasi. "Tidak ingat." Jawab Moriya. Ia tidak ingin memberikan jawaban 'tidak tahu' pada ninja-ninja ini.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau ingat sesuatu seperti sebuah kalung?"

Moriya bingung. Apa yang sedang berusaha mereka katakan sebenarnya? "Tidak." Moriya berusaha untuk tidak menampilkan ekspresi penasaran dan bingung. Mungkin ia lebih baik tidak tahu apa yang sedang ninja-ninja ini bicarakan. Tapi takdir berkata lain.

"Mori-kun, kan?" Shikamaru memanggil Moriya. Berusaha untuk akrab. Ia melanjutkan. "Bagaimana ya mengatakannya." Shikamaru menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Mori-kun, apa kau tahu Naruto Namikaze?" Tanya Ritsu.

"Tidak."

"Paman Naruto adalah seorang pahlawan perang. Ia mengorbankan banyak hal demi warga. Paman Naruto itu sangat kuat. Ia ninja yang hebat walaupun yah..sedikti konyol. Tapi beliau orang yang menyenangkan." Moriya menyimak. Walaupun tidak mengerti, tapi ia tetap mendengarkan.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melanjutkan. "Dan kau adalah putra sulungnya."

Satu detik. Lima detik. Tidak ada kalimat lanjutan dari Sasuke, Ritsu, atau ninja-ninja Konoha lainnya. Moriya memiringkan kepalanya. Menarik bibir garis lurus komikal. Ia tidak mengerti.

"Behahahaha. Mori-kun. Tidak lagi! behahaha" Ritsu terpingkal. Wajah Moriya yang tampan terbanting dengan ekspresi konyolnya.

Sasuke dan Yuuji sweat drop.

"Cih. Dasar bodoh." Ucap Yuuji sarkastis.

Moriya membenarkan duduknya. "Ah, tapi aku tidak mengerti. Baiklah, kita buat ini mudah. Kalian akan menangkap mafia Tanaka?"

"Emm..Ya." Shikamaru menjawab. Memang itulah misi awal timnya.

"Baiklah. Aku adalah penerus Tanaka Matsumoto. Pilihan kalian tidak salah. Tetapi membunuhku tidak akan menghentikan aksi mereka."

"Ah, kau benar-benar tidak mengerti rupanya."

"Biar aku yang mengatakannya, Shikamaru."

"Silahkan."

"Dengar, bocah. Aku mempunyai sahabat. Ia kehilangan anaknya 17 tahun yang lalu. Putra pertamanya, Shuutaro Namikaze, hilang pada kejadian penyerangan Konoha. Ia frustasi, sedih, jatuh. Gelar-gelar dan kemampuannya terasa tidak berguna ketika Shuutaro hilang. Istrinya gila sesaat." Sasuke mengambil jeda. "17 tahun ia mencari. Berusaha tidak kehilangan harapan. Dengan terus mengingat tanda lahir, dan sosok bayi yang baru lahir, ia mencari dengan sedikit petunjuk yang ada. Sekarang. Ia menemukannya. Menemukanmu."

Moriya mengernyitkan dahinya. "Siapa?"

"Kau. Shuutaro Namikaze."

Hah? Apa?

"Kau bisa melihat tanda lahir di belakang bahumu kalau kau tidak percaya padaku. Dan kau tidak ingat ibumu? Ibumu adalah seorang Hyuuga. Hinata Hyuuga. Tentu saja kau tidak ingat. Kau terpisah darinya sejak kau lahir." Shikamaru seolah menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang lewat di kepala Moriya.

Bukankah ia anak seorang pemimpin mafia? Sekarang ia menerima kenyataan bahwa ia seorang anak pemimpin desa besar dan anak seorang pahlawan? Ninja-ninja Konoha pasti sudah gila. Tapi, mungkin ini bukan kenyataan. Mungkin ini bualan mereka yang ingin mejebak kelompok mafia Tanaka.

Puk.

Moriya merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahunya. Ritsu menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Kau boleh memikirkannya dulu, Mori-kun. Atau Shuutaro Nii-san." Ujar gadis itu. Tersenyum.

"Ya, lagipula, apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat kalung batu sapphire?"

"A –tidak."

"Yah, kita harus melaporkan ini pada ayahmu –Naruto. Ia akan tiba disini segera setelah laporanku sampai."

Lalu Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan.

"Orang tuamu adalah teman-temanku, nak. Aku juga seorang ayah. Aku mengerti rasanya kehilangan seorang anak walaupun aku belum pernah mengalaminya. Jadi, jangan ada dalam benakmu 'mengapa Naruto baru menemukanmu sekarang'. Bahkan ibumu meninggalkan desa diam-diam hanya untuk mencarimu. Pikirkanlah terlebih dahulu."

"Mori-kun, aku ada di ruangan sebelah kirimu, dan Shikamaru sensei dan yang lainnya ada di ruangan sebelah kananmu. Katakan pada kami jika kau butuh sesuatu."

Ritsu dan yang lainnya akhirnya pergi. Meninggalkan Moriya sendiri di ruangan itu.

Moriya menunduk. Tangannya terkepal. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

* * *

><p>Ritsu duduk bersila di kamar penginapannya di Sunagakure. Ia menumpukan siku tangan dan bertopang dagu, berpikir. Ritsu cemas. Ia mencoba mengingat hal-hal yang sudah dialaminya.<p>

**Flashback**

Ristu yang terhanyut arus air, menyusuri sungai yang membawanya. Tujuannya adalah tempat pertarungannya tadi. Ia rasa teman-temannya mencarinya dan ia yakin mereka tidak akan pergi ke Suna dan meninggalkan Ritsu. Jadi, ia memutuskan kembali ke awal tempatnya berpisah.

Lagipula, ia sudah tidak makan seharian penuh. Ritsu berhenti dan mencari beberapa buah. Staminanya sudah habis. Lapar hanya akan membuatnya sulit berlari. Sementara tas perbekalannya tertinggal bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

Akhirnya Ritsu sampai di tepi sungai tempat pertarungannya dengan wanita bernama Karin. Ia melihat sekeliling, kemudian memasuki hutan.

Setetah beberapa saat mencari, ia mendengar suara pria. "Ya, Aku datang atas misi tambahan. Ini permintaan Naruto. Ia sangat menghawatirkan putra sulungnya."

'Ayah!' Batin Ristu.

Ritsu mendengar suara ayahnya. Ia segera berlari menuju sumber suara.

Ritsu berlari dan melihat punggung Shikamaru-sensei sebelum terhenti dan membatu mendengar kalimat lanjutan dari sang ayah. "Putranya yang hilang masih hidup dan menjadi anggota kelompok mafia besar pada kejadian 17 tahun lalu."

Ritsu berusaha mencerna kalimat ayahnya. Putra paman Naruto adalah Yuuji. Dan Yuuji tidak hilang. Lalu? Siapa tadi?

"Aa. Kau datang tepat waktu. Tapi maaf, kami terpisah dengan putrimu, Sasuke."

"..."

Sasuke tidak merespon. Manik mata Sasuke menangkap sosok lain di belakang Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang menyadari fokus Sasuke pada arah belakangnya menegang. Seperti tersentak baru menyadari kehadiran seseorang. Shikamaru menoleh. Ia melihat Ritsu dengan ekspresi penuh tanya.

Sensei yang terkenal dengan rasa malasnya itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Ahh..Merepotkan."

Ritsu mendekat. "Ayah, apa Yuuji seorang mafia?" Ia angkat bicara.

Sang ayah, Sasuke, menatap Ritsu intens. "Bukan."

Ritsu bukan gadis polos. Ia bisa menangkap –atau menebak– kesimpulan kalimat ayahnya.

"Apa Yuuji satu-satunya putra Paman Naruto?"

"Tidak. Dengar Ritsu, mengetahui kenyataan akan membuatmu berubah. Apa kau, yakin, mengesampingkan rasa ingin tahu remajamu, tetap perduli dan tidak akan berubah?"

Ritsu berpikir. Sekali lagi, mencoba menangkap maksud kalimat ayahnya yang menurutnya berputar-putar. Apakah ia hanya ingin memuaskan rasa ingin tahunya? Ritsu memang penasaran, tapi ini menyangkut paman Naruto. Tentu ia perduli. Paman Naruto adalah keluarga, teman, rekan, dan seorang pemimpinnya.

"Aku akan mengambil resiko itu."

Sasuke dan Shikamaru menaikan alisnya. Shikamaru memang tidak berhak bicara sekarang. Lagipula, Ritsu bertanya pada Sasuke. Sasuke lah yang berhak memutuskan apakah putrinya layak tahu.

Ritsu melanjutkan. "Kalaupun aku berubah, aku akan mengambil resiko itu." Ia mengambil jeda. "Karena ini tentang paman Naruto. Karena aku perduli pada paman Naruto, aku ingin berbuat sesuatu. Karena paman Naruto adalah keluarga, teman, rekan dan pemimpinku, ayah. Aku ingin membantunya. Ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakakukannya tanpa mengetahui kenyataan. Maka dari itu, ayah, tolong beri tahu aku."

"Hahahahahaha."

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru terbahak.

"Apa-apaan ini, Sasuke. Putrimu serius sekali. Behahahaha." Shikamaru tertawa komikal. Sasuke kesal.

–Plakk!

Jitakan mendarat di kepala nanas.

.

.

.

**Flashback end**

Itulah hal pertama yang Ritsu ketahui. Mereka mampir disebuah kedai persinggahan. Sasuke dan Shikamaru memutuskan untuk mengatakan semuanya pada anak-anak didik mereka. Mereka semua berhak tahu. Walaupun Sasuke berpikir, Yuuji tidak pantas mengetahui kenyataan ini dari dirinya. Narutolah yang seharusnya menceritakan ini pada putranya.

Kemudian, Ritsu menangis mendengar cerita Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

TBC

Walaupun ini pendek. Saya menikmati menulis ini. mengingat cerita Naruto sendiri akan segera tamat, menulis future fic sangat menyenangkan.

Chapter depan banyak flasback. 17 tahun lalu akhirnya terungkap.

**Ada gambar nya Moriya di cover fic ya. Saya based on gambar itu ngegambarin Moriya. Credit gambar liat di gambar**

Buat yang ngasih info tentang fms, tengkyu berat ya :B ternyata ada fans yg sama '-')/

Reply readers:

Nay: eh? Kembaran saya? Mungkin maksudnya kembaran Yuuji ya? Kalao saya lebih nempatin diri jadi Saya Hyuuga.

Anw, saya tahu tempe anda sudah baca, jadi harus review #maksa

Matta na!


End file.
